The Lost Legend of Namira
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: There has been a mysterious, ancient curse that remained dormant and concealed from most of the Gerudo, and all of Hyrule. Namira was one such demonic force long before the existence of Ganondorf and Koume and Kotake. The succubus has risen onto the world again, and she's back with a vengeance so foul, that it's incomprehensible. Will she be vanquished forever?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The Gerudo and the Sheikah have lived close since the emergence of Hyrule. Thousands of years ago, the Golden Goddesses departed from the world and left the Triforce behind, creating the Sacred Realm. Just days after, Lanayru Desert came to be established as the first official territory of the Gerudo tribe, though it never started as a desert, but rather a lush, fertile, peace-loving providence much like the rest of the land. However, it was short lived. Legend had it that its own vitality was stabilized by the Time Stones which weren't a native to Hyrule, but in a distant land that became nonexistent over time. It is also believed that the Ocarina of Time was created by the Time Stones, as well. As soon as the essential Time Stones had lost their essences, that was precisely when drought, famine, plague, and death loomed over, and because of the inhabitants' isolation from their bitter rivalry with the Hylians, they relocated to what's now known as the Gerudo Valley, where crops, water, and fortitude soon prospered. At that time, they erected the Spirit Temple, worshipping the Goddess of the Sands, as well as their own hideout and base of operations._

_But because of the harsh climate at their current providence, as well as their great losses from these Time Stones, the people soon died out. And the remaining fertile women became desperate for sustenance and salvation. Those women soon became savage, training every day in order to survive at the oasis they have left, while also having the plight of bearing a male once per century. Surely, one of the first kings to rule all of the Gerudo was the King of Thieves himself, Ganondorf Dragmire._

_However, this threat has been kept away, not by Ganondorf and his surrogate mothers, Koume and Kotake. But she's mostly a follower of a greater evil that may surpass the late king of evil. Namira was one such follower. And much like the dark, shadowy entity consisting of the Sheikahs' blind hatred, as well as Bongo's, the Gerudo had their very own, her name was Namira._

_Because of Namira's orders on baring children from young Hylian males, thus procreating their species and soldiers, some of the Gerudo managed to escape from all the hostility done to them, those known to be the Sheikah, who remain discreet from most of society, to hide and disguise connections with the Gerudo so that they can fit in more with the Hylians themselves. Which is why their symbols bare a close resemblance to their other tribe._

_Have you ever questioned as to why there hadn't been many male folk around the Gerudo territory after they had been captured? It's strongly rumored that despite them being used as mates to the Gerudo, many of them have perished, though the causes were greatly varied, whether it'd be torture because of their resistance and unwillingness to serve the aggressive Gerudo race, dehydration, exhaustion, forced exile, or worse contracting severe sexual illnesses from the Gerudo themselves. Surely, the Hylians had disappeared and never returned, though despite the theories of illness, it's most likely they had been mesmerized as well, serving them as sex slaves. Because of these dark secrets and because of their heinous deeds and reputation, the hatred for the Gerudo grew as much and quickly as any possible epidemic._

_Despite the various clashes of the Hyrulean Civil War during Ganondorf's time, there were numerous tensions on past strained relationships of the Hylians' missing, perverted male partners. Namira was believed to be behind it all. Long before the existence of Link and Zelda, the Sheikah had devised a plot to rid of Namira and her perverted followers, Gerudo or Hylian. Because of the deep, entrancing curse brought forth, Namira was sealed away, much like Bongo. Because the Gerudo served Ganondorf, rebelled the Sheikah, the tragic events of the war, and the unification of Hyrule, Namira and her fate were quickly forgotten. Impa was one of those who had witnessed both seals, that was until her kind were wiped out by the fires of the Civil War. Because she's the only surviving member the secret still survived with her, as well as the Sage of Spirit, Nabooru. Because of Namira's perversion and the bloodshed of the War and later Ganondorf during his regime, the Gerudo were divided, and Nabooru and her small, perished family forbid the succubus' dark arts._

_Now, after many eons, Namira has risen again.  
_

**A/N: Hope this'll be a creepy start to my revenge fic, or rather creepypasta, on the Gerudo. The main thing that motivated me was The Gerudo Seduction Dance by IncredibleIntruder. But this was NEVER something I liked, and I highly recommend to stay away from its alluring, though toxic, and resentful plot. Which was why Namira was mentioned as the Gerudos' most ancient curse, even before the existence of Ganondorf, Koume and Kotake.**

**I think this is a lot more fitting for her seductive role as a mysterious, haunting evil. Just beware, I've no shame in this. It was a way to help me cope over this nightmare I found just out of sheer curiosity, making me hate the Gerudo, and I'm not one for pornography, not even making Link as a sex slave, unless it's just for a moment of weakness. But I feel the "Gerudo Era" has gone WAY to far! Thus, this is the material that I had made as a counteragent of sorts.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This takes place after the events of the Hero of Time's victory over Ganondorf. And Link and Zelda had come to a head. Zelda II stood by her best friend at the Temple of Light; her name was a way to tell her and the princess apart. And the heir of the Royal Family was in complete remorse of her actions, wanting the Door of Time to be closed.

Link just gave her the Ocarina, and she gently touched his hand. "When peace returns to Hyrule, it'll be time for us to say goodbye."

She disregarded the scorn the Trainer has shown. She never wanted all of this to end, thinking that she and her comrades would be reduced to their weaker counterparts, never having the people to remember all the trials and tribulations they endured, no longer remembering and accepting their hero as their own.

But before she found her tongue, the woodwind was already toned, and they were lifted by a magical aura. Zelda just teared up as she witnessed it. "Thank you, Link... Goodbye..."

* * *

At the Temple of Time, Zelda II was crushed as she watched Link slowly lay down his Medallions surrounding the Pedestal of Time. When he was done, his expression was grim, as if he read his partner's mind. He drew the Master Sword out of his back scabbard, then whispered to her, "Are you ready?"

She reluctantly nodded. Then she began to embrace him tightly. He returned the pressure, knowing they'd never be the same as they are now. There was some reassurance from Rauru that the heroes would be stronger than before since they'd have the chance to hone their skills. But it was surely nipped in the bud. Zelda II refused to accept this, like denying the loss of someone dear.

She just shed her tears. "I'll always remember you..."

Link barely kept his back. "So will I." He caressed her back, as did she. Then they parted, and he raised the blade over the stone where it would send everyone back seven years.

"Is that truly your will?"

Suddenly, an alto interrupted the stunt, and a thin, lean Sheikah emerged from the shadows.

"Impa..." Link replied in sadness.

"What're you doing here?" Navi chirped.

"I just had a talk with Zelda. It seems you two have grown saddened leaving everything you fought for behind. Having all your efforts be erased by time's reversing flow. What you have said is true: Everyone won't remember what has happened, nor accept you as the saviors of this land." Impa hesitated for a bit. "And I am sure, Link, that you have always wanted to settle, as well as to put down your roots with her."

The three were startled by this. How did she know!?

"I had been watching over Zelda since she was just a baby. I have always looked out for her ever since, even after Ganon's exile. At least my job hasn't been fulfilled yet," she smiled a little.

Link sulked, "I... Do I have a choice? Destiny has chosen me as the Hero of Time. Fate is now telling me to return to my lost time. I must follow this calling."

"But you didn't answer my question: Is that truly your will?"

They hesitated. "What? You mean...we can stay?" Zelda II's throat constricted.

"That depends on you." She walked backward before she used a Deku Nut. "I will leave you two to think things over. Choose wisely." Then she was gone.

* * *

The Door of Time was closed, and the Spiritual Stones were being returned to their original owners, and the illuminating Triforce symbol faded. However, there was one missing element, the Master Sword never rested.

Outside the Temple, various Pokémon commenced on the reconstruction of Zelda's settlement. She, herself, decided to take residence at the Temple of Light with Rauru, knowing that the process could take months to complete. Amongst the group were the Kakariko carpenters, Rhydon, Nidorino, Nidoqueen, Machamp, Kingler, and several others. There was also a small group within the ruins of the Castle Town. Only this time, there were no longer any respawning ReDead legions. Although the atmosphere still maintained its sinister look, from the burnt earth to the distant calls of hawks, the wind howling, as well as the sky that's beginning to clear up from its ominous hue. There were some rays of strong sunlight through the thick blanket of clouds, putting some reassurance on the busy builders as well as the curious trio wandering out. Even the open fields were looking less than impending a monstrous storm.

Link, Navi, and Zelda II pondered within their usual residence inside the late Dampe's hut; they had been sharing this place like roommates since the Hylian obtained the Hookshot and soon conquered the Forest Temple. A bonfire was ablaze beneath the mantle. Link was clutching the Master Sword, and brushing the blade on his lap. "Do you really think we should go back seven years?"

"I'm not so sure, Link." Navi replied.

"I most certainly wouldn't. I mean, we weren't really acceptable then, out of all the things that happened." Zelda II reminisced. "Mido literally kicked us out of the forest after he accused us for...killing the Great Deku Tree," her voice softened as she was afraid on hurting Link's feelings. "I never wanted you to be Ruto's future husband." Her face wrinkled at the thought. "Darunia..? Well..." Her mind flashed back to when she and Link ran from the Gorons' advancement. As well as the Royal Guards always criticizing Zelda's games, denying her dream, even the one in Kakariko who laughed at her messengers and the letter she sent.

There was a prolonged silence, then Navi broke the stillness. "Link?" She snapped him out of his reverie. "Link...I'm not sure on going back seven years, but...I am sure that I must return to the forest. Link, I'm sorry..."

"Oh, you're leaving..."

"If you decide to stay in the future, then, I should too. Because you have grown now, and you're deemed as a Hylian, not a Kokiri, you may not need a guardian fairy anymore." Both the heroes knew she had a point. Their mission was over, and Navi couldn't be more right. At least there was one sacrifice they can bare.

"I understand."

"Me too..." The Trainer added.

Link stood up, walked to the wooden door with its loose hinges, and opened it. He and Zelda II emerged into the graveyard as Navi hovered next to them. Again, they tried to hold back their burning tears.

"We'll always be friends. Won't we?"

She rested on his hand, and he caressed her wings. "Of course. Goodbye, old friend."

They watched her slowly ascend into the sky, on her way to only the Goddesses know where. As did all the Dark-Type residents. Some even let out some saddened howls.

They hung out at the shed for a while, their minds always focusing on whether or not they should head back to the past, or perhaps stay in the present while the entrance to the Sacred Realm is secure. Before they knew it, it was nightfall, and they had a very restless sleep.

* * *

By the time they finally slept, they were inside a hidden dungeon. It was so dim that they could hardly see their surroundings, excepting a few torches at the center on a circular platform. However, while they were in the same chamber, they had still been separated. Zelda II watched from afar, while Link was nowhere to be seen. Thinking that he'd be somewhere in the shadows, she treaded closer. She then barely saw him behind the torches, and he was hunched over, and then she heard some exasperations coming from him.

When she turned a corner, there was a very disturbing sight. At the center of the dark cerulean floor, there was a tribal symbol, but on top of that, Link was actually kissing someone's own naval with an open mouth. She then made it out to be one of those treacherous Gerudo women she encountered back at the Thieves' Hideout, only she looked different, larger. And her belly cleavage was exposed, showing some sparkling glitter surrounding a red jewel embedded in the button, along with exotic markings. Link had been tasting it passionately and deeply which seemed to increase his arousal for her.

Zelda II whimpered his name, which caused him to stop abruptly. But the woman herself simply and slowly rotated her head without twisting her neck, as if she was an animated doll. Her sneering, yellow eyes glowed a soul-piercing violet with the light of the torches, letting off an evil grin and her teeth that looked as pointed as a vampire's. Nevertheless, Link was completely under the Gerudo's will.

Then, at the hut, she startled herself awake, terror sweat running down her body like the endless waterfall in Zora's Domain. Her breathing was shallow and her heart was pacing rapidly, hammering against her chest. Her vision blurred momentarily. Link gradually stirred and lifted his drowsy head facing her horrified expression.

"Zelda... Are you alright?"

She panted, "Yeah, just a...bad dream."

He reached over from his cot a few feet from hers and tended to her. "It's all over now. Try and get some sleep..." his voice struggling with grogginess. He eventually laid his head back on the pillow, as did she, yet her mind was elsewhere still scarred of the vivid nightmare she had. This was a first since she never had a dream this disturbing nor so surreal, as most of them seemed obscure and vague.

**A/N: The inspiration for this fic came from a variety of sources such as The Gerudo History from Commonwealth Realm and the most sickening of them all, The Gerudo Seductive Dance. Which, of course, was my motivation for this revenge fic/creepypasta. Zelda II only had a taste of things to come.**

**Needless to say, I always find the Adult Link session in OoT to be my most favorite. And I always wished he'd show up more in the main series, rather than in just these crossovers like SSB or Soul Calibur 2. And because it's like a creepypasta, it has the main trait:**

**_"The transformation of something from wholesome to perverse. Things that were once considered fun and entertaining are found to have a mysterious, dark underbelly_ (In this case Zelda and Hyrule aside from the Graveyard, as well as the aforementioned fic itself)." - Tv Tropes.**

**So, yeah, now you see its intentions. But we hadn't met the enemy yet, and why was Link so deeply mesmerized by her charm? Believe me, you'll find out soon enough.**


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This chapter may contain some content that may not be suitable to some viewers. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Chapter 2**

Zelda II had been on edge lately, as well as being more disoriented than usual, as Impa implied. By the demolished shop of the Happy Mask Salesman, Link asked her where the princess was, and she mentioned she's still at the Light Temple awaiting for their decision to return to the past; she'd know as she would watch the Temple of Time be enveloped in a neon turquoise light. And also the Pokémon were stumped on reversing the massive lava pit below, as it'd be too much of a challenge to transform it into a clear, watery moat again like the one they saw when the pair first met Zelda.

The Trainer's face began to droop, and her dazed eyes were growing heavy. Link tended to her again, and Impa wondered what was wrong. Zelda II rubbed her eyes and muttered, "I haven't been sleeping well. Not even the hearty breakfast I had of fresh Cucco eggs and Lon Lon Milk was enough."

"May I ask why?" Impa queried in a nearly stern voice.

"She said she had a nightmare, one that was so disturbing and full of darkness." Link answered for her, as any caring friend would. "She even said that I was in it, and she witnessed something most sinister." He thought, _This... This almost reminds me on how I was being disturbed by all those dreams I had of Ganondorf. Could this be an evil omen..?_

"I see. Then, we must discuss this dream you had. It's unlike you to be so distracted. This must have terrified you, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has." Zelda II said with Link still touching her shoulder.

Impa inclined they should discuss this nightmare in private, to which Link suggested since he knew fully well on what it's like to be plagued by those kinds of unfortunate events. After all, he remembered the Great Deku Tree telling him this as a sign for him to start his journey. _"Thy slumber these past few moons must have been restless and full of nightmares... As the servants of evil gain strength, the vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares those sensitive to it... Verily, thou hast felt it. Link, the time hast come to test thy courage."_

"Then it is settled. Let us head to Kakariko Village."

* * *

They were once again beside Dampe's house in the cemetery. And Impa said for Zelda II to break the dream down into symbols, she described them one by one.

"This dream you had must be of dreadful meaning: That woman you have dreamt must be a succubus, or even a demon. Those that dream of them usually represents denial of feelings, yet still they take hold of you. They usually represent your greatest fears. Being they're ambitious, they will have personalities that seize to rest unless their demands are met. If its task is brainwashing, then Link must have been victimized and helpless, to the point on losing his own will. The succubus consented and thus he is being used for her pleasures. The seducer represents sexual desires and manipulation to gain power of her victims. It signifies that Link is headed for distress and being controlled. And to dream of a navel means birth, but in this case could mean worry, fear, and disbelief.

"Thus, you are worried of his welfare, and this demon yearns to control him, and you on manipulating your fears and anxiety. Sexual themes is what you despise since it isn't sincere, so having this succubus manipulate someone you care about is often dangerous. And represents your deepest, darkest fears."

"...What must I do..?" Zelda II was so tense, that her heart raced again, her face turned pale with dread.

"You must explore the deeper elements of your dream. If it is recurring, then this will be your chance. Though if they're done by anxiety, then it's during a time of stress. Once the problem is resolved, then the dream would seize to recur."

Impa said that she must remember the dream before she should go to sleep, and perhaps imagine the details she could change. She described this process as lucid dreaming, a technique she must master in order to control elements of her nightmare, never letting her be consumed by it. Impa still felt it was still a terrible sign.

With that, the Sheikah warrior has decided to train her to fight the negative emotions inside and conquer them with positive imagery. Although it wouldn't be easy on account since Zelda II's mind hasn't been fully developed. Mewtwo once warned the Sages about her impaired mental conditions and sensitivity as a trusted mentor and Psychic-Type. So, it was no doubt she'd easily fall prey to the demonic sightings. At the Death Mountain Trail, to which Link was also trained by Impa, she commenced her lessons. With nothing else to do, and concerned for his companion, he decided to assist and encourage her, giving Zelda II more confidence and positive esteem in herself.

However, despite her trials, she had only done very little.

The accursed dream came back to haunt her the next night. Only this time, it was worse. There was a dilapidated, worn-down, old hut with dead vegetation surrounding it. Zelda II experienced the terror again, though she hardly made out the Gerudo's name, as Link was again being mesmerized by her fast-pacing navel while also implementing more of her suggestions into him. As he got to her chest moving gradually almost like a Tektite, he began moaning her name as he was kissing it with an open, yearning mouth. But, she wasn't done yet; their affair has evolved into the third base, as Namira removed not just her veil, but also her dark crimson pantaloons and underclothing. Never wanting to see what'll happen next, Zelda II held her head in agony, screaming for the horror to not be real! She eventually woke up with the same results as before.

**A/N: This sequence on subconsciously tormenting, if not killing, Zelda II reminds me of a similar scenario in Pokémon Black and White, at the Strange House. Thanks to my all-time favorite YouTuber, Fawful's Minion, in his Top 5 Haunted Levels, I was intrigued as he described all of this. My OC is about to meet a similar fate.**

**In case you had made it THIS far, I'll give you a brief description for each base. This does NOT concern baseball, but...it's eerily similar. Here's the lowdown:**

**1st Base - Is Kissing, French, open mouth or just a peck. Also any above the belt touching is included in this base.  
2nd Base - Hands below the belt. Fingering for girls or hand jobs for the guys.  
3rd Base - When mouths are used below the belt. Essentially going down on a guy or girl.  
4th Base - Going all the way, doing the deed, intercourse.**

**So...I know this is unsettling, but I'm trying to express this unsettledness as best I can; believe me, the source material is as such. That's it for now.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the same routine as yesterday. Zelda II visited Impa who had been waiting patiently near the staircase in Kakariko, leading up to the Death Mountain Trail. Her mind began to race; just the thought of discussing the night terror again, there was absolutely no way she could stay calm. While it was a short trek from Dampe's former shed, it took nearly an eternity to walk to the princess' loyal attendant, and worse still she couldn't even eat. For every time she saw food, her stomach would disobey her, just remembering the horror fresh in her mind and causing vile to rise.

Fighting the mounting sensation, she marched with quaking, uncoordinated legs toward her teacher.

When they reached the base, with Link in tow by their side still as watchful as ever, Impa spoke, "It's no doubt that from the repercussions, your nightmare has gotten even more intense."

The heroine's voice only let out a squeak like a scared Rattata from her throat as tight as an air socket, and all she did was nod. They sat to where the steep cliffs stood, and Impa asked what she had found out.

"I..!" Her tears were starting to build up rapidly along with her pacing heart. She buried her face in utter shame as she mumbled her description: from the abandoned abode made of sand and stone surrounded by dead vegetation and structured like an enormous sand castle, to the shady inside where she saw Link suck and devour the Gerudo's naval, and immensely loving it. She remembered that his expression showed he was euphoric, from his glazy eyes, his scary smile before his orgasm, and his swooning.

"There...there was also a name that I barely recognized," she said as she rapidly summarized her experience with as much detail as she could muster. "Her name was...Namira."

As soon as Zelda II weakly cried out the name of the succubus, Impa's face just lost all color, replacing it with a shading of a phantasm. "Namira..?" she touched her lips in shock. "Oh no, Namira? At the Gerudo Valley?"

Link, however, looked perplexed. This was like a tenacious puzzle he never solved before. "...Who is she?" Somehow, despite his friends' fright, he actually grew intrigued.

Laying her hands on her disciple's shoulders, Impa registered the accursed address. "Namira. It is said that she's the Goddess of the Sands that the Gerudo worship. In their ancient alphabet, I had deciphered long ago that she's the deity that has watched over them and blessed their territory. She's certainly not like our own deities Din, Nayru, Farore, not even Hylia.

"As a Sheikah maiden, I had sensed there was an immense darkness emanating from the Gerudo goddess. It's rumored that she, herself, had statues erected around the providence, even the Spirit Temple."

Both Link and Zelda II recalled seeing that said giant statue, sitting proudly in a locust position, from the roof of the location of Twinrova, and even before her own battleground. And there was something off when Link's Longshot, as well as her Pokémon, were able to tract themselves onto the humongous, dark teal breasts.

"So...the Gerudo were worshipping a goddess that was of pure darkness? Like Ganondorf?" Much to her dismay, Impa affirmed that. Navi even mentioned once within the central area as she observed the face of the Desert Colossus, "It sure looks evil!"

The majority of the tribe currently don't know about her secret identity nor her intentions. She was lucky that she found out the truth in a great number of years before the tragic events of the Civil War; Impa was only around Link's age then, in her youth just before she reached adulthood.

"Long ago, the Gerudo were still aggressive, strict and disciplined, though they weren't as devoted to evil as they were when Ganondorf took the crown. Even before the fires of war reached throughout the peaceful land, they still had incredible dark, ulterior motives. The chief and her devoted followers had witnessed a catastrophe, one that would change their fate forever.

"Because of the constant spreading of death, famine, plagues, sometimes poverty, many of their numbers began to dwindle. Even the most fertile maidens wouldn't last for long, not even their defenseless offspring who were prone to such calamities. Out of desperation, the chieftain had decreed that male vessels must be found to sustain the species from extinction. Thus, they had to scatter to various portions of Hyrule and find notable suitors. They needed to be discreet, and indeed they were, to be kept under the King's radar. Some even managed to disguise themselves as regular merchants to avoid detection. Although they were only looking for boyfriends, instead of wealth."

"Were they successful on finding mates to reproduce from?"

"Yes, Link. They were. Because of their beauty and fascination with the opposite gender, they took advantage of some of our Royal Guard almost seamlessly. And the men that couldn't resist themselves had never returned for their business nor duties to serve their loyal King. Not even their own families."

That statement was revulsive for Zelda II to hear. "Oh my Goddess..! This is something straight out of an adulterated nightmare! They steal goods, but men too!? Where-where do these sick slovens take them!?" Despite her outrage, Link didn't seemed to be fazed by this at all. Only Impa noticed his indifference. Still, she pressed on.

She said she was a Gerudo spy, assigned by the King of Hyrule himself to monitor their suspicious activity closely. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer." Of course, the Gerudo were harsh against outsiders, especially those that serve the opposing Family, so Impa and her gang were set out to search for the missing dads, husbands, brothers, and comrades. It was most likely that the so-called Goddess of the Sands was primarily responsible.

Impa soon followed the elusive tribe and its prisoners, or rather slaves, toward their base of operations several feet from the oasis. It was never easy to wander passed the guards, as they excelled in sight, cunning, combat, hunting, and of course, seduction. Their leader at the time was Namira herself, reincarnated as a mortal, a demigoddess sent from the underworld rather than the heavens. And the entrance was heavily under surveillance. With teamwork and precision, the Sheikah and the remaining clean Hylians prevailed, but in small numbers to stay in cover amongst the shadows of the night. And what they had witnessed after that was exactly what Zelda II saw firsthand.

She gasped in great shock, "No..! They didn't-are you kidding, Impa!? That's awful!"

She just shook her head as she drooped. "It was the most heinous thing they had ever plotted. Namira, as their proud, erotic leader, subdued the Hylians to her bidding, making them her devoted followers. Each one of age was willing to offer their flesh for the sake of the women's reproduction and desires. It had caused so much sorrow, tension, and disgust as numerous families either found out of their activities, or if the men had died from the same calamities, or were forced into exile if the whores were never satisfied.

"Because of the Hylian's paramount influence, we had decided to take them by force at the crack of dawn, and there she was at the ready. Namira and her cohorts were prepared. We attacked their fortress and hideout, and their training compound hadn't been established yet. However, the seductress and her followers escaped into that same place you saw.

"The Sheikah followed their hidden tracks and deciphered more clues of their location, and eventually found it. With no other place to run, Namira, her perverted warriors, and her followers fought back. I was able to survive, though several of my clan perished in the crossfire. Bongo, who was a masterful Sheikah and loyal servant at the time, was the only one who was able to seal away Namira and her army. It's quite ironic he met the same fate as I sealed him underneath the Kakariko Well. And you, my friend, later defeated him and awakened me as the Sage of Shadow."

The connections were staggering! So much so that it was so difficult Link and Zelda II to process, though the former wasn't as scarred as she was. Could he have a certain fascination for all this?

"I am afraid that Namira may have returned, as she kept on tormenting your subconscious, Zelda. We must find her and destroy her at the abandoned hideaway, where it is rumored that this was precisely where she does her rituals in secret."

Determination suddenly entered the Trainer's thick skull and broke the fog of doubt. "Hey, maybe my Pokémon could help. Even Mewtwo."

As did Link, "Yes. They have helped me weather the endless sandstorm at the Haunted Wasteland. And I met up with Moltres and Articuno before I lurked into the Training Compound and rescued Zapdos. Without their prowess and courage, I probably wouldn't have been able to reverse Nabooru's mind control, and awaken her as the Spirit Sage." He then faced his comrade, "And I certainly wouldn't have made it without your incredible camaraderie."

She couldn't help but smile. Just as she recovered from her severe enlargement of her stomach from unknown biological means, she was operated, then headed to the Spirit Temple and found Link in the middle of the scrimmage; it took her awhile to find the place, even with the Requiem of Spirit taught by Sheik.

"But, I must warn the both of you," Impa's voice was stern again. "Though ladies would stand a far better chance since they're immune to Namira's seductive spell, they aren't invincible. Since the essence of the Temple and the surrounding landscape is exalted, it's possible she could manipulate thoughts, emotions, and senses indirectly. We must use extreme caution and stay alert."

Both warriors nodded in affirmation, and Impa disappeared with a Deku Nut, on her way to the Chamber of Sages to enlist Nabooru's help.

**A/N: The ideas of the Spirit Temple creating illusions and manipulating the mind came from 2 sources, Ocarina of Time, The Musical, and the novelization of Ocarina of Time created by zeldamaster8472 on . And in case you're wondering of Zelda II's predicament and the involvement of the Psychic-Types, they Pokémon are certainly capable of dealing with the traps within the stronghold since...well, they use powers of telekinesis and telepathy. And, the Trainer's situation was some crazy idea I had when I was young; the story itself would take forever to develop, but you can find figments about it in my Journal Entries.**

**Oh, wow. This chapter was indeed one of the most deepest in the creepypasta, so far. So now we know our enemy. And yes, there was a suggestive theme at the Spirit Temple in the game where Link can actually aim his Longshot toward the monstrous statue's breasts, as indicated by the target mark. Hell, he could even attach the Longshot and pull himself toward it. What was Nintendo thinking since it's rated E/E10!? That's just downright deplorable!**

**So...anyway, I hope I'll get started on the next chapter. Impa's on her way to alert Nabooru and her findings from Zelda's nightmare, as well as Link's...interest in the situation. What would this entail? Find out next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"You can overcome any adversary. No matter how bizarre their powers may seem, there is always a way. Only one thing can defeat you, your own fear... You must first face your fears, if you are to conquer them." -_ Rayden, Mortal Kombat (1995)

In the vast desert, a lone Pokémon that looked like a bipedal, muscular feline with stern, violet eyes, and a tube protruding from the back of his skull and curving toward its upper spine meditated in a lotus position. Zelda II's mentor and best friend, Mewtwo, had opened his eyes in a startled manner, as if waking up from a bad dream. His digits in stubs curled tightly around his knees. He thought out loud without moving his mouth, "It is not over yet. I thought the Hero of Time had ended Ganondorf's evil reign... But now I sense there is an immense darkness drawing near. Emanating from the badlands."

He stood up, his dubbed feet hovering over the sand before they touched it, feeling cool beneath them. "I must alert my comrades of this sinister threat. Something is coming. An unknown deity shrouded in shadow and a greater power that may exceed the King of Thieves. Someone very evil..!"

* * *

At the Chamber of Sages, the seven descendants were discussing in serious tones about Impa's session involving the presumed release of Namira. Even Nabooru was as shocked as the tough Sheikah was, as were Zelda and the others. The Pokémon from the six represented portions of Hyrule had either gone to their own territories, or were simply frolicking about in separate platforms.

Everyone has felt the darkness coursing through their bodies, making them uneasy and some of them shiver as if they were immersed in arctic air.

"Are you sure it isn't Ganondorf breaking out of the Evil Realm?!" Saria cried.

"Yes." Rauru spoke in a gentle tone. "This evil isn't being drawn from the Triforce of Power. But from somewhere distant, and yet so close. If it was truly Ganondorf, we'd be too familiar of his evil essence being magnified by the Triforce piece. But... This one feels ominous, and enticing."

"Then, Impa must be correct." the princess confirmed. As she had never, ever doubted her caretaker's motives. Facing the other Sages within the epicenter she asked, "Who is this Namira?"

None of the Sages knew, excepting for only a couple of them, particularly Impa and Nabooru. The Sage of Spirit spoke, "She's our own deity, the Goddess of the Sands my people and I worship. We had built statues in her honor as she blesses the land." Her face fell, "However...I have heard some gruesome, twisted tales of her. What Impa has stated is absolutely true. If we remain precautious, we can prevent her from brainwashing more unsuspecting victims, mainly the Hylians." She pointed to herself, "I should know, I grew up listening to these stories of seduction and power, and use of their black magic. I, too, was manipulated by the brainwashing means by Koume and Kotake. If it wasn't for Link, that valiant kid, and his friends, I may have..." Disturbing images entered her mind, from the erotic sequences of the Gerudo Dance, to the enticing effects inflicted on those that lay eyes on it. Her face fell again in shame.

"Yes, Nabooru." Rauru stated in more earnest. "Indeed, Namira was the one who introduced this technique to many eons from generation to generation. I am sure you must feel betrayed and depraved from her corruption. Her followers have dwindled; however, those that still learned this are in great numbers. And with the imprisoned Goddess that hast returned, she would spread her influence to all of Hyrule, and perhaps create an unstoppable, colossal army of her very own."

Nabooru's face turned red with rage as she smacked her hand on her fist. "I forbade such a disgraceful act! I knew of Namira's plot of creating sex slaves and selling men's souls for her bidding! When I first became the second-in-command, discreetly to Ganondorf, that was the order I strictly passed as the banning of this-this...ceremony!"

Impa laid a hand on her shoulder while the Gerudo quaked in fury, then she lashed out at thin air, enraged of the evil dwelling below. Nabooru took a few deep breaths trying to calm her erratic nerves while being surrounded by Saria, Ruto, Zelda, and Impa tending her. Submissive words rang in her ears while nameless slaves went completely under, calling Namira "Supreme mistress," or her and any of her followers their love, or how much they fell in love for her and were always willing to serve under her thrall with no awareness of their well-being until their apparent deaths. Nevertheless, Nabooru described her as heartless, treating all her subjects, including her own blood, expendable, treating them as mere sex toys using their own flesh and blood without reprieve, relent, or compassion.

Nabooru struck out again, making the group falter. Her fists as white as the clouds. "I'll make sure she answers to this! I'll put an end to this! As the destined Sage of Spirit and the leader of the Gerudo tribe, I shall defeat her! For the sake of all civilizations that would bend under her toxic wills." Then, she stopped, her determination replaced by fear as a certain someone crossed her raging mind. "And, Link..."

Rauru nodded, as if reading her thoughts. "Indeed. The Hero of Time will surely be Namira's number one target for her influence. He's a valuable and beloved individual to all of Hyrule, and because of Ganondorf's defeat, she would truly be after him first, as they tend to prey on Hylian blood. His birth hadn't been realized then, and now she would take full advantage on him, because of his condition..." The Sage of Light knew firsthand that he had taken him in as a child soon after he lifted the Master Sword, as he did with Zelda II. He had watched them grow as they slept for seven years and because of that, as well as Hyrule's decay, he hadn't developed naturally, believing him to be an easy puppet to the supreme might of Namira.

Zelda lost her breath and fell to her knees. Impa caught her before she fainted on the spot. In her strong attendant's arms, she managed to find her voice, "If Link does fall under Namira's control, then...there's no reversal?"

"As long as she draws more power from her slaves and minions, over time she'll be unstoppable, and her curse infinite."

"But...wouldn't she also work for Ganondorf?" Saria squealed in distress. "I mean, he didn't awaken her during his regime. Namira may just break the seal..! And my friend being swayed by her...being overshadowed by her control..." She didn't finish her sentence in great fear of the consequences, as well as his well-being and the Kokiri's. Remembering all the times the forest had fallen and the death of the Deku Tree, she then burst into tears. The neighboring Pokémon heard the emotional commotion.

Through that moment of stress, the Pokémon onlookers came over, trying to calm their Kokiri friend down. Nabooru declared to descend into the valley and warn her tribe for the worst. If there should be any nonbelievers denying her cause, she will not hesitate. Their strength must be gathered before they should head to Namira and her well-hidden abode directly. Just the thought of the inside made her feel queasy.

She recalled the chaos done by her, imprisoning those said Hylians in its opaque chambers, selling their souls, and soon perishing as a result of endless slavery and ruin. She had also decided to enlist the help of the Psychic and Dark-Types as defenses against her curses.

Though, she needed to take a little detour first.

* * *

"Malevolent forces had descended upon Hyrule again."

"Yes. Indeed they had, Mewtwo." Nabooru replied. "I must inform Link and Zelda II of the accursed succubus' arrival. Her dreams are starting to become an underlying reality. Where are they now?"

The Genetic Pokémon closed his eyes as he focused his mind. An image of the pair appeared as they were trekking through the outskirts from the Temple of Time. But, she seemed to be having some difficulty on communicating with the Gossip Stones.

"She's trying to talk to the Gossip Stones, but all they ever do is spread gossip. Talk is always cheap." he replied sourly.

"I will guide them at the moment." she said. "They should still search for clues about Namira and her influence that has affected the lot of us. Although, Link must never enter the Valley, otherwise..."

Mewtwo simply nodded. "I trust you would handle matters in your hands?" Even he shared the same concern, and sometimes bitterness, with his loyal human friend of the Gerudo. She affirmed and he read her mind. "It is undoubtedly clean, and you resented Ganondorf in the past."

"That rotten scoundrel!" she snapped. "He shows no mercy to anyone and always steals from innocents. As does Namira. Remember, she existed as the Goddess of Sands, and betrayed and perverted our race. I was unable to prove this, then Ganon and his dark surrogate mothers showed up and complicated things. I would love to rid of her, no matter what."

Her determination rubbed off on him, proving her strong resolve. "Very well. You've shown your worth. What must we do?"

Nabooru laid out her tactics on using a female-only unit consisting of Pokémon and Gerudo. It'd be a small-scale effort on coming across Namira's remnants and dealing with them. Using Psychic and Dark-Types were the best option, but that was all they could since the amount was slim. "I must meet up with Link and Zelda II and help them watch out for clues. I am certain some people are still scarred from tension in the distant past."

"Go to them, ally. And may luck be on our side."

And so with a plan in mind, Mewtwo teleported Nabooru to a distant location away from the borders, then warped back to gather his best foot soldiers. "It'll be slightly different than enduring Attract and Charm using female species and those that're oblivious. Still, time is of the essence, even if Namira should get to them first..." He hesitated for a bit on what was yet to come, or rather... "No sense worrying. The reign of Namira would soon commence."

He wandered off carrying out Nabooru's plot.  
**  
A/N: I found out that Namira is technically a Muslim name, and no doubt the Gerudo are heavily based off of Muslims, Arabians, and even the Amazon. But what I also found from another source fit her perfectly, even though I've no interest in Elder Scrolls:**

**Namira (Daedric: ), whose sphere is the ancient darkness, is the Daedric Prince of sundry, dark, and shadowy spirits. She is associated with spiders, insects, slugs and other repulsive creatures which inspire mortals with an instinctive revulsion. - Elder Scrolls wiki.**

**Although...I honestly don't know exactly how the Gossip Stones really work. All they ever do is repeat the same message, that they pierce through your mind, even though nothing really happens. And if you hit them, they just show the game time. Ergh! I never had a use for these things.**

**Long ago, I was on the fence of adding Pokémon Types to certain places, some were easier than others. But one of these locations was Gerudo Valley, and I chose Psychic and Electric. Later on, the Psychic Types were more fitting because of the Spirit Temple and those Arabic themes, like in Aladdin and such. No doubt it was the right choice since brainwashing spells were experimented and conducted there. *stutters* And man, everyone knows that the Attract and Charm moves are infuriating!**

**Before Link and Zelda II reunited them, they scattered and only focused on survival. Then, they came to their stronghold, and the thieves captured the carpenters and the Electric-Types, and soon Link. The Trainer was severely sick, though. I had a feeling something was so damned unnerving when they kept their prisoners locked up for extended periods of time, instead of just executing them altogether. I'm sure that is what Ganondorf intended since Link kept foiling his plans, as he noticed it with the battles of Phantom Ganon and such. So...their long imprisonment should've said something incredibly perverted. They're mostly women after all, and this was how they'd reproduce if anyone should wonder.**

**But I digress, before sick fantasies should interfere my thoughts. This chapter's done, now the hunt begins.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: The setting could be like within 10 days, instead of a decade like that hypnotizing, unforgiveable fic-ergh! You know what the hell it is already!**

Link and Zelda II recently warped inside the Temple of Time with her Fairy Ocarina after playing the Prelude of Light. As they stepped out, they saw Hitmonlee sparring with Hitmonchan at the epicenter, yet they were still so glad to see Link and their Trainer again. Primeape was also fighting with Hitmontop at the distant corner. Along the way, they saw Bellossom swaying her hips and dress, as she emanated some sweet essences and tried desperately to make some new plants grow.

She sighed, wishing to make the Hyrule Castle outskirts more beautiful like they were seven years ago. Suddenly, an epiphany came to the Hylian as he asked Zelda II to borrow her Fairy Ocarina. He played the Song of Storms which momentarily made a few stalks of grass grow.

"Ah, a fresh thunderstorm. I hadn't felt one in ages. Pretty soon we'll have some beautiful flowers growing in no time. Thank you, Link." She even gave him a peck on the cheek, to which he blushed and bashfully rubbed the back of his neck, and Zelda II giggled.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted a row of gigantic, colorless rocks embedded with a bizarre marking. He recognized them as the Gossip Stones, and so they have started looking for clues from them; although Link was more familiar on how to use the Gossip Stones than his partner was. He laid a hand on one and pondered, "As a young boy, I used the Happy Mask Salesman masks for pranks, but also to help him profit his store, before it was all gone. One of those masks was The Mask of Truth. And no, it does not work like the Lens of Truth, but instead helps you read the inscriptions on the Gossip Stones." He sunk his head. "Alas, I had lost it seven years later, and...I sort of grew out of using them. Wearing them for childish pranks..." He muttered to himself. "Good thing I matured as I did."

Zelda II grew more irritated, "So, how're we supposed to read these things!?"

"I believe I can help you with that." The heroes turned to see Nabooru, as graceful, slim, and sharp as ever. She then took out a small mask that had a strange, creepy shape with red, pink, and white erratic lines going across its face. "I suppose this would be of use to you. While our prisoner, the Happy Mask Salesman...was no longer with us, we thieves decided to use his property; the kids seem to love playing around with these, always fooling us and just goofing off." She let out a smirk. "Just as how used to do, kid."

His face burnt up with embarrassment. "Uh...I grew up, I no longer have any use for these...immature pranks with these masks."

"True. But you did find some secrets while wearing them. He used to go all around the land and find clues from the Stones and the townsfolk. I'm sure they'd no longer fit you, but I think Zelda would fit into it. Go on, we won't patronize you."

She hesitated on taking the Mask of Truth from Nabooru, and then put it on her face. Her sight was cut off by the carvings, yet somehow it felt new to her, like as if she gained a new ability while wearing it. Nevertheless, it shaded and cooled down her face quite nicely.

Nabooru and Link offered her to read each of the Stones. While most of them were pointless, one to the far right had the most interesting news.

According to the Gossip Stone, it said, _"Seven years ago, in Link's child timeline, Malon of Lon Lon Ranch dreamt of a knight in shining armor waiting to sweep her off her feet."_

Everyone knew that soon it was that "fairy boy" the Stone was describing. He'd never forget the times he met her and Epona and then saved the ranch. Since then, Malon had a certain...affection to him. But there was more engraved into it.

_"It's believed that her rare and exotic red hair was a trait that's never commonly found."_

Link was in deep thought, wondering who usually possesses fiery or smooth, ruby hair. Then after Ganondorf and his kind flashed through him, he already knew. "Red and exotic hair... The Gerudo! That's it, that's what Malon has. She has a certain characteristic straight from the Gerudo!"

This was indeed a shocker to both him and his teammate, though not so much with Nabooru, who casually said, "You know where you must go, kiddies. Find some more secret hints from the Gossip Stones wearing this Mask. They will guide you the way." She stepped back a little. "I must alert my people of Namira's awakening. Good luck to both of you." Because she was now a Sage, she raised her hands and a large light sphere coated her body. As it ascended then dissipated, she was gone. Link knew this was the same sequence they had used back in Ganon's Castle after the Barriers were dispelled.

The pair pressed on.

At the Castle Market, the square was still under construction, and they found a few Water-Types bickering with each other, trying their hardest to make life grow back like it did so long ago, but to no avail. They were standing where the thorny ferns used to be growing in columns, or those growing in bunches next to poles or trees. He played the same melody again which actually startled them. Some even scampered for cover while others hurriedly buried themselves beneath the disturbed earth. There were also so murmurs of annoyance and irritation; their Trainer couldn't blame them.

As they immersed into the open plains, they came across some screeches emanating from the ranch ahead. Although Epona wasn't around since she was in Kakariko. What they came across was a crisis as a couple Peahats were wreaking havoc, causing some gory deaths shredding the Cuccos and destruction on the vegetation. The horses were running rampant, as were the Lon Family and the Normal-Types. They panicked with Malon, Talon, Ingo and their livestock, but their Trainer raised her voice at them to calm down and she strategized to attack from a distance at the undersides. As they used their own Tri-Attacks and Fury Pecks, Link went into the fray posthaste and fought them directly wielding the Longshot, Fairy Bow and Light Arrows. Every time they were hit, they let out a massive, low humming noise that grew when they were injured more, like belonging to an irritated swarm of hornets or piece of machinery.

Having the sight of them just fall, collapse with an earth-shaking thud, and even explode made her stomach flip. She couldn't STAND them, not even her Hoothoot back in the day. Soon enough, everyone emerged from their cover, and Malon was all aghast as soon as she saw her hero.

At one point, Zelda II wondered that since Malon loved to have her Pokémon as company and assistants running the ranch, that she would make an excellent Pokémon wrangler, Hyrule's own.

She ran over to them with a few creatures running beside her. She was so glad that they had done their part, though no one was sure why monsters began to run amok after Ganondorf was sealed. The pair guessed that Namira was behind it, but there was hardly anything to support their claim. Epona was still safe from all the chaos in Kakariko Village, much to her delight, then she noticed that Link seemed saddened and no longer has a fairy.

"Link? Are you alright? I've never seen you so down before."

"Well, his fairy did leave him. He's no longer deemed as a Kokiri, but rather a Hylian, and well...he's grown so he doesn't really need a guardian fairy anymore. And...he's been feeling so empty and remorseful lately."

"I see." Malon looked at him some more and he seemed to be going through some pangs of sadness.

Noticing this too, Zelda II requested her to take them somewhere private, where Talon and Ingo wouldn't notice; she still could never forget all the treachery and abuse the Luigi clone caused.

"Certainly. Come." Malon grabbed for Link's hand. "I will take you two to my private quarters."

She offered to have them talk while she was sitting on a comfortable cushion petting Persian and Granbull, and fresh bread and Lon Lon Milk were abundant here. She wanted them to make themselves at home and she became more sympathetic with Link.

She felt that Zelda's request was just cold and sort of demanding to be tied by fate, and he doesn't have to leave his life and the ranch behind if he doesn't want to; he's always welcome here anytime, and as long as he's happy, he can stay and won't need to return to the past. "You must follow your heart, Link, and find and follow what is most important to you. Try and find yourself, and for once, focus on what you would want."

Then, Zelda II realized she had red hair. "Yeah, so?" Malon responded. Then she asked if she resembles a Gerudo, as if she had a Gerudo mom.

With a deep sigh, Malon explained she never really knew her, though her father never wanted to talk about it since he and Ingo harbored some bitter feelings; Talon always regretted falling for her as well as her beauty, her soft complexion, gentle eyes, and smooth, exotic hair and stature. She always grabbed his attention, knowing later on that he fell for her charm, never noticing she was a thief in blood. When Malon was born, more Gerudo came over for the missing woman then he and Ingo kicked her out because of their heinous reputation, even on taking their boyfriends away. And all this transpired before the events of the Civil War, erasing her from their lives completely, and spreading the Gerudo's terrible name. She soon believed it when Ingo wanted to make the ranch suitable for "the Great Ganondorf" and his followers. Despite these hardships, and never getting a chance to meet her estranged mom, Malon has no regrets since she was raised well without her, and never living in the tribes' darker shadows.

"I had accepted to live with what and who I have. And I had adapted to many changes in my life without her. Though, it'd still be nice to meet her. Although my father and Ingo would refuse that."

She then looked at Link who wore a somber expression. "Do not feel discouraged. I'm sure you will find whatever's important to you, even if it does happen to be Zelda, the woman that gave you the cold shoulder. Just follow what's in your pure heart, and act upon it. And then you will assure yourself."

"I...I hope so. Thank you, Malon." he whispered.

They soon headed out, searching for more clues, although...there was a slight problem. During Epona's race against my personal best record in the obstacle course, I noticed she was bloated. Her belly was sagging a little. Could it be that she is pregnant?" Her face lit up. "Link, you must being her here, so she can be safe if she does happen to bare a foal!"

He nodded, and then played the Fairy Ocarina with Epona's Song. Within a few minutes, she arrived to where he stood, and her belly was more tender and bulged. Malon reached beneath causing her horse to yelp a little. "Of course! Epona is soon ready to give birth. I will get started on tendering for her right away at the stables!" Her eyes sparkled with glee. She grabbed the reins and Epona obediently stepped behind her, showing no signs of pain or refusal.

"Will she be alright?"

"She'll be just fine, Link. Although you might want to borrow Zelda's Rapidash for a while."

At the summit of the Death Mountain Trail near Goron City, Zelda II let Link ride her Rapidash throughout Hyrule. And Malon soon wrote him a letter, reminding him that she never wants him to go, and he's always welcome at the farmlands if he needs someone to consult with.

* * *

_"Beyond Gerudo Fortress and past the Haunted Wasteland are a goddess statue and the Spirit Temple. Because of differences in religion, the people of Hyrule say the Desert Colossus depicts an evil deity. Thieves loyal to Ganondorf and Nabooru use it as a base of operations, and experiments in brainwashing using magic are conducted there."  
_  
One more Gossip Stone revealed the message through Zelda II's Mask of Truth. Then she and Link decided to discuss with the townsfolk all over the village. Most of the villagers usually either get frightened because of the possibility of being aggressively robbed, or even their moms and wives they had so long ago. A lot of them seemed pretty uneasy whenever they had mentioned of the savage Gerudo race. One startled male villager feared that one of the visiting Gerudo were his mother, much like Malon, while many of the other men still fancied them for their exotic appeal. Under Zelda II's nose, Link seemed to have that same effect; part of himself actually wanted to meet this Namira.

"The Gerudo don't have the best reputation in Hyrule, and when you discuss about the Gerudo, you'll frighten many a former Hyrule Market shopper," the Potion Shop owner mentioned.

"No wonder. We heard from Nabooru that they took men away, claiming them as their boyfriends, rather than just stealing goods."

"Ah yes, young lass. There were many broken hearts after the moms and wives found out of their affairs. They were deserted into the deepest reaches of the badlands, forcing them to stay there with those dirty slovens! I'd also heard that it wasn't always from their own fascination, but they were being swayed by a special, erotic ceremony."

Link's eyes grew wide. "And-that is..? Dark magic?"

"They had been infatuated of their exotic beauty, and they couldn't get enough of their secret dance of seduction... I was, of course, one of those who had experienced it."

He offered him to go on, feeling a sense of wonder and interest. Zelda II's heart hammered in her chest. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, nor of Link's peeking curiosity.

His voice grew deeper, more astonished. "It was the most exhilarating thing I had ever seen... Their bodies swaying like the desert wind blowing at their chests, with jewels sparkling at every turn. These appealing women were so thrilling to watch, that I couldn't take my eyes of them. I must've mated with multiple women, not knowing how many there were..! They and their goddess they worshipped were so divine, I wish I never left..."

"Ok, ok, that's enough!" Zelda II broke the thrall. She couldn't believe out of all the startled townsfolk, this one out of the whole surviving population was intrigued by the Gerudo, as well as their hypnotic ritual overwhelming him and his mind. _Much like Link in my dream_, she thought. She was indeed outraged by this. "No wonder these women here lost their minds! It obviously has to do with Namira's influence! As well as her followers carrying this dark tradition!"

Trying to calm her nerves, she then thought of a possibility that it was not just a method to reproduce, but also increase their numbers, like creating an army, or perhaps saving them from extinction..? She recalled Impa saying something like this, much like the extinction of the Sheikah.

She turned to Link with a shocked look. "Link, I think I know now how Namira affects you and her victims..! If she ever fixes her eyes on you, please, don't let her tempt you. You-you can't be the next one of her victims."

Despite his growing fascination of the Gerudo and their enticing ritual, he understood her angsts, as well as the main theme of her nightmares. "Yes, I understand it now. The Gerudo and Namira has developed this talent to sway over the Hylians' minds and stealing them away, causing hurt and never allowing them to return." He put a hand on her shoulder for assurance. "Alright, I'll try not to be dissuaded by her if she returns. But..." He was about to say that he couldn't endure it alone, like the time Mewtwo found him, but he held his tongue.

"Come. We should continue our search."

* * *

Pretty soon, day in and day out, they had expanded their search toward the Goron City and Zora's Domain. Each one tended to have a distasteful reaction when they mentioned the attractive tribe.

"I hate Gerudos!" Darunia retorted within his own throne room.

"Hrrrrm... I don't know what to say." The Gorons had no clue on how to react, as they either never met the Gerudos in person, or were just conflicted on meeting them.

"Red hair...tan skin... I've seen people like that before..." A Zora diver was in deep thought, though they were only a brief rarity.

"The Gerudos...they give me the chills..." King Zora mentioned in his shrine. "Much as when I was frozen in that dark magical ice after you thawed me, and I was then exposed in my own frigid kingdom. When Ganondorf sealed the lot of us..." He shivered, as if the arctic air entered his veins. "Link, please be careful with them. I am certain that if what you're both saying is true, then evil must be afoot."

Meanwhile, Mewtwo had enlisted the help of various Pokémon as they gathered within the Fortress' square. The Psychic and Dark-Types were also joined by Mew via telepathy, as were Clefairy, Wigglytuff, Chansey, Kangaskhan, Magneton, Electrode, Starmie, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Marill, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Arbok, Raichu, Bellossom, Furret, Xatu, Sunflora, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Sneasel, Espeon, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Mantine, Ninetales, and Celebi.

While Nabooru gathered most of her Gerudo who're were willing to fight with her. The majority were so thrilled to see her back in action, even her second thief in command, Shakir, the same scimitar wielder that Link came across within the prison grounds. "I'll be absolute that the valiant kid shall never fall under Namira's will. After Ganondorf's exile, we have been preoccupied of the looming darkness, and we strongly believe these past incidences involving the Goddess of the Sands. However, not all of us would go with you on account of their duties for looking after the young, or they'd simply deny her perversion.

"Either way, Highness, we are all with you on your cause. And I'd love to work with your Poké man again."

Nabooru cringed her face at the irritating name. "It's PokéMON, Shakir!"

"Oh, don't get your brows in a furrow. I was just jocking with you." she swapped her hand away like as if she was brushing away a fly. "But yes, we're on your side. We always have your undying loyalty, no matter what. If our late Great King, Ganondorf, should fall, then the powerful Goddess of the Sands will too!" She raised her scimitars to her other countrywomen and they marched onward toward the Desert Colossus.

**A/N: If wearing the Gerudo Mask, Talon is reminded of the wife who left him, but instantly denies and retracts it. This could be a painful reminder of his past, and maybe the later lazier, unmotivated habits. (Based on GameOver Jesse on Link's Family) In addition, if someone were to say "Pokeman" describing them, I'd definitely be pissed off, as it's a very infantile way to address these awesome guys! Ergh..! Always bothered me.**

**Also, since I really liked Link in his Adult phase on Ocarina of Time, I really want to explore more of that. Since Link is often portrayed as a silent protagonist, and thus lets the player immerse themselves on an adventure and make themselves as the hero, I want to make him more relatable to the audience by expressing feelings related to the reader and have him feel happiness, sadness, emptiness, loneliness, dejection, anger, wonder, etc. I want him to see what's it's like to move out of his comfort zone as the destined Hero of Time, and as a real person. Like, what is his purpose to his life since the war's over? How would he settle down and live his life? It's as if I want him to go through this existential crisis, and find whatever makes him alive. Kind of like Woody in Toy Story 4, so I've heard. That home isn't where his past lies, but wherever in time he feels the most content.**

**So, next time, I hope I'll get the chapter made, and we'll see what'll happen to Link afterwards. See you then.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I guess I should use this phrase since this is based off of a Mature fic; when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. It does mean to make something positive out of a negative situation, like bitter, sour lemons into a sweeter drink. Or in this case, a Lemon, into something a lot more tolerant. So let's go!**

It was nightfall, and Link was sitting alone on the steps leading up to the Temple of Time. The peaceful evening air was quite sobering, as he was still torn on losing Zelda and everything he held close to him. He began to gaze up at the stars looking for an answer from the Goddesses. He also played the Fairy Ocarina a few numbers, even the Melody of Time and Zelda's Lullaby. They never seemed to cheer him up, and his existential crisis was still prominent as he felt his throat constrict of all the memories he and Zelda had, all that were soon to be lost in time.

He sulked as he rested his chin on his knees, his head bent in utmost sorrow. He thought to himself that Zelda would not accept him anymore if he wanted to stay. He remembered how remorseful she felt on letting him, and Ganondorf, barge into the Sacred Realm, as the King of Thieves set up his fake pursuit after she and Impa fled. He couldn't bare to face her again, even if he wanted to talk to her for a couple minutes, telling her how he felt. Hopeless, he continued to listen to the deathly silent air with only the gentle breeze and distant cicadas accompanying him, as the Pokémon here already disappeared for the lonely, empty night...

With his mind lost in utter sadness, he never even noticed a rustle from a nearby bush. He never looked up to see someone tread over to her. The female in the shadows approached him and noticed he was alone, and lonely. He looked up and saw a skinny woman shrouded in velvet. He can hardly make out her smooth, ruby hair tied into a long ponytail reaching the back of her torso, her sparkling eyes, her thin, violet veil covering her navel, along with her dark crimson pantaloons and bra. "Tis a pity to be lonely in this dark, cold night. A hero never being seen nor heard of all his valiant deeds, always being discarded like loose desert sand, and exiled with an empty, shattered heart. Is that being so?"

Looking at that beautiful, lonesome Gerudo, he simply nodded slowly, her words oddly seemed to be calming him down. The sound of her gentle, soothing tone made his body and mind tend to forget all about any pain he was having. Then, she continued speaking to Link, and he was beginning to be enthralled with the conversation.

"I always believed men to be such useless playthings, but after seeing you with your outstanding cunning, bravery, and skills in combat and swordsmanship, I don't feel that way anymore. We all admire your astounding methods, even thwarting the Evil King, so now our tribe can flourish and prosper as we live in this harsh desert." She reached down and caressed Link's cheek, and he never even backed away nor flinched at her warm, soft touch, "...and it's all thanks to you." The Meowth definitely had his tongue and all he did was grin as he embraced her gesture. "Tell me, young Hylian, what is your name?"

He was nervous on sounding squeaky, yet his throat relaxed after a few seconds. "...Link."

She knelt to him and even exhaled as she held his folded hands. Her warmth breath just felt...irresistible. His heart began to race and this soothing feeling rushed through him like an electric current. "I will reward you for your heroic deeds, with this sacred tradition passed down by the Gerudo. This has been with my people for generations, and not many of us still remember these techniques. Will you watch me do this dance for you,..?"

He had to be honest with her...yes. Then, she removed the veil from her chest, revealing on how flat and firm it was, and also attractive. With the foreign symbols linked together, and the red jewel igniting within her belly, he could do nothing but observe her sway her hips and belly, starting slowly like a gentle stream, then rapidly pacing as the current gained momentum. Her arms were raised and stretched out between intervals, never allowing them interfere this stunning sight Link's eyes were glued to.

Listening to her speak and move around like that...made him feel...better. As if he finally had a sense of belonging in this place in time.

During this...spellbinding ceremony he could feel nothing but overpowering pleasure as she kept on speaking to him in that enchanting voice, as if she was truly the princess of the Gerudo.

He had a friend with him all along amongst the Gerudo... She never seemed to be evil, but rather appreciative of his true self. As she continued the thrall, his eyes moved in conjunction with Namira's movements, as was his pelvis, going in and out in time with the beat. His breathing went shallow with his racing blood through his veins. It felt...good! ...like as if he'd been blessed with a mutual love, and finaly a purpose in his hopeless life and being manipulated by fate and discarded by the people he cared for! He purposefully allowed himself to see and hear his new mistress seep into his mind. But remembering the nightmares Zelda II described, he then knew and sighed her name, "Namira..."

"Alone, are you, Link...? Yesss...a hero must have his equal, all you need is you...and Namira!"

That chant caused Link to be overwhelmed with this newfound pleasantness. He almost swooned as the moonlight began to cast onto the moving Gerudo, his pelvis rising and falling, almost beginning to swoon... His eyes were glazed, though they never changed, not even showing an eerie soul-piercing light. He could feel a new, profound meaning to his life course through his heart and soul, spreading itself to every part of him.

As she finally stopped from what seemed like everlasting, Link's breath was caught in his throat. He was in so much awe as he ejaculated, never noticing how wet underneath his belt was, when the dance ended. He stood his spine upright and closed his eyes tightly... Then, a new purpose washed over him like a tidal wave, Namira needed him as he needed her. He stood up and walked toward her, more ready than ever. As they met face to face, he tightly embraced her and kissed her thick, ruby lips, hoping that would please his lover. But somehow... they were not quite yet fulfilled. He knew what he must do.

The next morning, within the early hours before the sun rose, Zelda II had the nightmare as Link, and even Sheik, consumed Namira's navel. As she sartingly awoke, with only a few hours of rest, she then noticed that her Hylian partner had already left, leaving his bedside freshly made, as if it was undisturbed.

Impa informed her recently that to dream someone who was in bondage lacked communication and expression, as well as being monitored too closely. He was this way during her other previous dreams, but something was different; for as he watched the dance Namira put on him, she released his shackles and was more relaxed, and submissive to her. She knew he was heading to Gerudo Valley, following the seductive, warped Goddess, and she needed to act now! Quickly, she boarded her Rapidash and headed straight through the Town Market, to where she'd meet Impa again.

* * *

Back at the Chamber of Sages, Impa and Zelda, along with the other five excepting Nabooru, observed the chaos from above. Out of desperation and paranoia, the princess wanted to disguise herself as Sheik once more, to spy on the Gerudo and help Link, Nabooru, Mewtwo, and Zelda II put a stop to all this mesmerizing madness.

Impa stuck out an arm quickly in front of her midsection. "No!" She looked at her attendant with surprise and anguish. "Don't turn into your Sheikah disguise. You will easily be swayed over by Namira. You'll stand no chance on helping Link nor the others, as she'll take advantage your altered opposing gender. You mustn't get involved in this. It's up to our heroes now." she spoke sternly.

Zelda just prayed with her hands folded tightly in front of her. "Oh, Link... Mewtwo, Zelda, please be alright. Please don't let him slip under Namira's alluring curse..!" Her tears began to build up in her eyes and streak down her fragile, fair face. Saria, Ruto, Darunia, Impa, and Rauru were hoping for the same.

* * *

When the Shadow Sage awaited her beside the ruins, Zelda II immediately ran to her. "Impa! Link's gone away! I'm afraid he has gone to where Namira's hidden brothel is! And he and Sheik became her victims, consuming her belly, and falling under as they...they-went all the way!"

"Calm down, Zelda!" she shouted over her outbursts. "I noticed it, too. Zelda wanted to make herself as Sheik to save him, but I refused her to do so. She is with the four Sages as we speak. Now's a time as any to hatch a plan, and to destroy Namira at her own game. We can't possibly wait any longer. Let us make haste."

Impa then summarized while Link technically held the Triforce of Courage, the third triangle of the Goddess' sacred relic, Zelda II now realized that from the grotesque imagery she's been dealing with, she knew within her gut that it was none other than it's polar opposite, Fear. And it was thanks to the Hylian with the astronomical appetite of the flesh and his mistress, Namira, that caused it to resonate, resulting in exploiting Zelda II's deepest, darkest nightmares to come to life..!

Walking from the newly repaired drawbridge with fresh wood and sawdust tickling her nose, Zelda II asked Impa what was on her mind.

"Hey, Impa."

She turned to face her, "What is it?"

The young one hesitated before she queried nervously, "Do you think the Gerudo are gonna retaliate if we defeat Namira?" The Sheikah was very pensive at the thought, then she went on. "I never liked the Gerudo. I knew they were Ganondorf's kind, and...that was when I heard they tried to mesmerize Link before, and I thought they had always worked for him. Or...perhaps stayed neutral. When Nabooru came to her senses and became the sixth Sage, I...I can only trust her then. I was always afraid the Gerudo would always try something.

"And...now that Link is heading toward the desert, he might be..." She couldn't finish her sentence as her mind was overwhelmed by negative feelings. Impa laid a strong hand on her shoulder.

"With all the knowledge you wield, and with your Pokémon on the pursuit, you are more than ready."

Zelda II looked up, startled. "My Pokémon..? You mean, they know about this, too?"

She nodded. "Indeed. Mewtwo has set a passé consisting of female and genderless species. Even some of his best Dark and Psychic-Types. Nabooru and her warriors are with them. But...it won't be enough. If Link is already under Namira's thrall, then they'd certainly be formidable opponents."

Impa faced her with a serious expression. "While we were hiding away from Ganondorf after seven years, I told Zelda that now was the time to disguise herself as a Sheikah. But this required her to sacrifice her identity, and let her consciousness rest until the time came. She had been this way aiding Link, and you, ever since. It was a risky, tumultuous trial, but she had pulled through and was able to retain much of her memories.

"This is now YOUR chance, Zelda. You must prove your self-worth to defeat Namira from within, rescue Link, Nabooru, and Mewtwo, and restore balance to the Gerudo, and Hyrule itself." She stopped talking for a few moments, letting her disciple process all this pressure on what she has to do. "Are you up for the challenge? Are you ready to test your courage and wisdom?"

The Trainer looked into Impa's somber eyes, and she nodded slowly.

Impa gazed into hers. "I had noticed sandbags beneath your eyes, indicating you hadn't slept well in so long. The several moons had been unkind and full of nightmares, thanks to her. And now, Namira will finally perish from the earth." She raised a small bottle that had an amethyst substance in it. Zelda II guessed it may have belonged to a Poe. She handed it over and offered her to drink it.

The fluid had a bitter and nauseating odor to it, like drinking a liquid enema. Slowly, but surely, she swallowed it down, nearly hurling along the way. By the time it was consumed, she felt her head was spinning. Before she knew it, Zelda II was put out by Impa's sleeping potion at the vast Hyrule fields; the Shadow Sage figured the only way to defeat Namira was through her dreams, otherwise she would be nothing more than an illusion physically within the waking world. The young adult hardly noticed her speaking as she gradually passed out.

**A/N: In the disturbing fic, The Gerudo Seductive Dance, Sheik DID actually arrived in Gerudo Valley, observing Link being intensely mesmerized by his mistress, Namira. As a result, he got captured and soon swooned to her and her tribe as well, being that he's a male. He wouldn't transform back into Zelda, cause...well, he never wanted to leave because of the Gerudo's enslavement, as Link's, so I decided to change things up, of course. Good thing she still had Impa and the Sages by her side..!**

**As any creepypasta would entail, it undoubtedly encompasses people's greatest fears, such as loneliness, fear itself, perhaps its something disturbing, or maybe it's isolation because you feel powerless and scared when you face something horrible if it's something/someone you really hate, even when she/he/it influences your closest friends, losing security and the willpower to keep at it. Which was why I came up with this concept of this horror fic, as well as having the polar opposite of Link's Courage which engraves Fear.**

**And yes, I had tasted one of those consumable, or rather should be unconsumable, fluid described as the Poe in the story, as a laxative of sorts. I could never stand drinking that nauseating liquid! Also, this is probably just me, but I believe that since Poes are ghosts or spirits, and since you can actually drink them, this could be Miyamoto's way of implying on actually drinking spirits, as in like alcoholic beverages. No one made the connection on the videos I've found, but I thought you should know. I believe that to be true.**

**There's no turning back now! Much like the GSD, Link has been mesmerized and is willing to serve Namira. Now, Impa and Zelda II has a game plan on combatting her, as she anesthesized her into the distorted dream world. Let's hope for the sake of saving the Hero's image, reputation, and ridding his perversities would she be successful on thwarting her, once and for all!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Zelda II woke up at the Temple of Time, with the Door of Time still closed. She then wandered out and noticed that everything was exactly as before, when she and Link woke up after 7 years: There was a fiery ring surrounding Death Mountain's summit, the distant howl of wind, as well as some hawks squawking.

"What..? This-this can't be real! We just defeated Ganondorf and reversed all this! Why is this happening all over again!?" She screamed into the sinister open air. Never finding an answer she descended the warped staircase towards...

She went to the Market, and, sure enough, there were ReDeads everywhere.

Her heart began to race to her throat, and she took a few deep sighs as she bent and held and shaking knees. "Ok..! I know this is all a dream. This is obviously Namira's work. I-I wish I had the ocarina on me..!"

Feeling a hard object in her left pocket, she actually got the Ocarina of Time, filling her with a sense of slight assurance. She grinned a little then she played the Sun's Song, freezing her zombie pursuers. She headed out to the fields as fast as her legs could carry her, heading to the mountain, only to find Kakariko deserted of its citizens. By the time she finally ascended to Goron City, the Gorons were literally petrified. Then she went to Zora's Domain, only to find it frozen in sheets of ice again, and there were slewed Zoras below the surface making the ice red, not the mystical kind in the Ice Cavern. Then she went to the Kokiri Forest with a heavy heart, which was burnt to the ground. The kids themselves were burned alive, the fairies fled, Navi was gone, and the Deku Sprout was bleeding by a few deep gashes in its head.

Finally, she gathered her nerves and played the Requiem of Spirit on the Ocarina, taking her straight to the Desert Colossus, avoiding any Gerudo guard loyal to Namira; she knew that she was responsible for all the unsurmountable deaths and destruction. She then ran toward the Great Fairy Fountain, as she might know the Goddess' whereabouts considering she's a resident here. Only to be ambushed by swarms of Leevers. Fortunately, through some blue hues, Mewtwo was the one who held them back, as he raised his right paw standing near the entrance of a cavern.

"Mewtwo!" Zelda II was so overjoyed that she rushed over to him, ignoring the thick layers of sand in her shoes. He was nearly knocked over as she embraced him tightly.

"Damn! Am I so glad to see you!"

He couldn't help but smile back as he tenderly laid his arms around her. "Ditto, Zelda..!" His thick chest and dubbed fingers were surely some signs of relief. "I knew you would come here. This is where I have sensed Namira's presence." They broke off. "Come. We must hurry, and save Link and Hyrule."

Together, they treaded toward the distant Great Fairy Fountain, and then she played Zelda's Lullaby, awakening her; it was also where Link obtained a very useful magical technique, Nayru's Love. Somehow, since it was her lucid dream, she was able to obtain other equipment, including a Hero's Shield and longsword, not the Master Sword she was anticipating...

She rose aloft, but her face wasn't her usual large, stretching grin. It was saddened, and her thick lips were frowning. "Welcome, young ones. I'm ever so glad you two managed to survive Hyrule's devastation." Her arms sloped. "Sadly, me and my sisters are completely powerless because of Namira's devastation; as a Goddess she has affected us all and usurped our powers..."

Zelda's throat almost felt like sand paper. "We-we only came here to search for Namira, and combat her with our own army. Do you know where she is?"

"If the location of Namira is what you seek, then so be it. But I must warn you. Her curse is greatly immense. I saw a young Hylian in green march behind her grotesque body, mesmerizing him, and implanting words of suggestion into him. He was destined as-"

She immediately stopped her, "The Hero of Time. Link was here! Following Namira! We have to find them, where should we go?" She grew more anxious than ever.

The Great Fairy actually hovered over and led them toward an underground passage that had been sealed away in a dark chasm. "Outsiders may not enter here. Though t'was used as a shortcut for advancing troops back then..."

"I know who can do the job." Mewtwo summoned Zelda's Electrode with his eyes glowing the exact same turquoise shade, and it broke formation from the army that was advancing, the LONG way, toward the stronghold. It soon arrived within a few minutes, thanks to its stored electricity making it spin really fast! Even as much as Dodrio or Rapidash, reaching as much of a speed stat at 416! Mewtwo ordered it to cast Self-Destruct, and it soon followed. Everyone took cover, and the way was open.

After The Trainer gathered her bearings, she was upset from the thick smoke and the total obliteration. "What have you done? It fainted!"

"Did it?"

Sure enough, it was back to its rambunctious self, smiling all the way. And Mewtwo ordered it to head back with the Gerudo/Pokémon army, and that he'll meet them at their destination.

After the Great Fairy wished them luck and returned to her dormancy, they followed the new subterranean trail. This wound them up at the outskirts of Gerudo Valley, to where the providence used to be known as the Lanayru Desert. The sands were a lot more thicker and darker than what they were used to, and Mewtwo sensed there was quicksand everywhere. So, with his telekinesis, he carried himself and his loyal friend over the unforsaken terrain toward what seemed to almost look like a gigantic Pallosand.

Soon enough, they came to the secret humongous sand castle abode that, much to her horror and surprise, Zelda II saw in her dreams! It was still nearly the crack of dawn as they saw a fuchsia sky fading into a hot pink. Fortunately, even though it was still twilight, they never felt the frigid cold. Or perhaps she did as her blood turned cold from the immense paranoia. As they got there following some lost Gerudo markings, they went in.

It was indeed opaque, but all they saw was a large sand pit being surrounded by rock walls. This was definitely the seal Impa witnessed by Bongo; Mewtwo estimated it had to be a mile deep, way more than six feet. So, Zelda II was astonished that she noticed she had several Poké Balls in her arsenal. She called out Sandslash who actually materialized before her eyes! It was noted that they live in deserts and they made excellent diggers. So, he proceeded, though he also had to fend himself against Sand Octoroks and their projectiles by using his Defense Curl with his back spikes sticking up as he covered, Slash, and Poison Sting on the way down. With layers upon layers cleared, they descended into the unknown, and forbidden.

Strong, intoxicating odors of incents burnt their nostrils as they came across many S&M chambers, entangling prison cells, and some spacious rooms with massive beds; they were indeed designed as brothels as well as fetish fuel for Namira and her followers, Mewtwo mentioned. Along the way, they immersed themselves with ReDeads, Gibdos, and Stalfos. The Genetic Pokémon said they aren't ordinary enemies, as they could be from the blood of those missing, mesmerized Hylians. It was fortunate that whatever Pokémon Zelda II needed for battle, they were always literally by her side within those Poké Balls. Although the downside was she could only use six Pokémon at a time, aside from Mewtwo who was also fighting them diligently, constantly changing his array of moves.

At one other chamber, Zelda II casted Din's Fire to incinerate the huge, spiked walls closing on both sides. Then they came across an Iron Bareback. With assistance from the Pokémon in the Gerudo army, they were successful by knocking the knight off its quick-galloping, menacing steed, then finishing off the rider. The main crisis was, whichever Pokémon fainted, resulted a loss to Nabooru's own. With a depleting roster, and some weariness from the main pair, they pressed on.

After going through a massive door that looked similar to any Boss Door, it raised then dropped with a deafening echo. Zelda II and Mewtwo had wound up inside what may have looked like a Gerudo brothel. Though they doubted it since there was dim lighting as torches surrounded the circular perimeter. They saw Link chained at the rear wall, his legs and arms shackled, he had no weapons nor equipment on him, and he was unconscious. Zelda II recognized the foreign symbols from her dream, as did Mewtwo with his premonitions. Like Love, Duty, and Vigilance connected by blood lines, literally.

A distant door opened, and they hid within the shadows. With the sound of the entryway swaying open and its chain lock, Link stirred and slowly lifted his head. He gazed upon a Gerudo woman clad in red, from her head to her torso. Her ponytail swayed with every step, and he greeted her prisoner in a soothing whisper, cupping his face. The bystanders couldn't make out the words, though they knew she had no intentions on killing him.

Zelda II wished, "Where the hell is Navi when you need her?" Mewtwo ordered her to shush.

Link had been trapped in an altered dimension, like a dream, and had been mesmerized by Namira's curse of the lost dark, brainwashing arts from the Gerudo, one of them being the dance of seduction. Making the Hylians bend their will, and if done right, permanently serve as mindless slaves to their mistress.

A rug was laid beneath her by two other women and Mewtwo barely made out the details: she had on red harem pants, a small red bra, and showing more cleavage. There was no face mask, but instead it covered her navel. Mewtwo made out the conversation, as Namira was impressed of Link's skills and courage, therefore, she said, "I shall perform the dance that has been passed down from my tribe, to only those who are deemed worthy. I hope you will like it."

As she removed her veil, her belly had some exotic markings and a red jewel embedded in it, sparkling along with some exotic oil combined with the light of the surrounding torches. Then, catching Link's interest, her hips began to sway, slowly but in large rotations. She started slow, making sure Link would eye on her movements, with her hips swinging back and forth. Because of his reaction to her flat, muscular, sensuous body, she began to go faster and harder, with Link's eyes darting and trying to follow her every move.

She moved her hips wider, showing how flexible she was to the young Hylian. He soon became mesmerized, directly on the Gerudo's navel's rhythm and the stunning sight he was seeing. She added some belly rolls and quickly realized it had the desired effect. She could've sworn his pelvis began to shift in tandem with her dance, almost beginning to swoon. Both Mewtwo and Zelda II had to peel their eyes away to avoid any kind of hypnotism the Gerudo emanated.

Finally, she had stopped. And Link couldn't take her eyes off her. Knowing her chance, she had the opportunity to plant any kind of thought into his seduced mind. As the intruders uncovered their eyes, they barely made out her speaking in a deep, loving tone asking if he liked it. He did as he nodded slowly and continued to watch her. She asked if he liked how he danced and how it undulates for him. He introduced himself, then she made some kind of code to snap him into that trance, "Are you ready, young Hylian?" as she ordered him to look at her navel. She also said she can't leave her tribe, as she governs them all, and makes sure to assassinate Nabooru and soon the Sheikah.

She then resumed the dance, making her movements more strict, as well as arching her back. Her maneuvers were swift as a knife and just as alluring. Still Link sunk deeper into the curse, the one that Impa warned the heroes of. She was indeed Namira, the ancient evil of the Gerudo before Ganondorf's time. As she continued to mesmerize Link over his lust, she demanded him to think of the Gerudo in his sick fantasies, as the domineering race in all of Hyrule, just as their late king. She then said to repeat her words:  
__  
Namira is my own true love. I would do anything for her...__

She swayed as she said to him to repeat these statements, and he did as if they were an enticing mantra. Then she demanded him to feel attracted to her, force her into his thoughts as well as with every Gerudo woman, strengthening his trance. She then unlocked his binds and danced one last time, only he was completely at her mercy. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity...

Namira, the evil Gerudo Goddess, said for him to become her slave forever. Her belly jewel was so arousing to him as she moved as fast as possible.

"You'll obey me..."

"Obey..."

"I am your mistress and you must worship me..."

"Mistress..."

"I'll be the single most important woman in your world. Now, you will adore me."

"Adore..."

"My wishes...shall be your command."

"Wishes..."

"My desires will be your orders, to you..."

"Desires..."

"You are a slave to me, for all eternity..."

"I am...your slave...for eternity... I choose slavery."

She then trekked toward Link, free of bondage. Her belly luring closer to him. Namira then gave him a command, to remember everything of her dance, knowing it is true. That with that dance, his opinion on the Gerudo would change, and he'd fall immensely in love with her. How he loved being hypnotized by her dance, and erasing all his past experiences to be replaced by his present curse Namira set on him as a Gerudo slave bound for all time. She said to kiss her belly to make it official, as a final nail in the coffin. "Are you ready, young Hylian..?" Slowly, he did just that as he passionately and deeply submitted to her bidding.

"Link, __STOP!__"

Suddenly, he then grinded his teeth with his eyes squeezed shut, as if he was trying to block something from his mind.

Namira slapped him across the face in great frustration, "What's WRONG, young Hylain!?"

"I do not think the Hero of Time agrees with you." Mewtwo growled.

"Hero of Time?" She looked at him with such disdain. "This useless bondsman!? I had stolen his property and chained him. I had offered him to prove himself worthy of my people, to observe the seductive ritual passed down from generations for eons!" she hissed. "Our tribe will fall to extinction without their sustenance, and a seasoned marksman and loyal Hylian, and as pure as he was, he willingly accepted me as his true love! I had erased all that he is, including his pain, making him one of us, and to worship me!"

Suddenly, it all made sense! Namira clearly has heard of Link and his benevolence, kindness, and courage. She had been watching him from her dormant state, even when Ganondorf was bested in battle. Through her dark arts, she drew strength utilizing Zelda II's worst fears, fueling her with a plan to break her chains, emerge onto the surface, and take him in as her personal love and slave for life, using him as reproduction and a promising bearer for her offspring and future armies that'll be loyal to her! He really DID deem himself worthy for her cause! And instead of the Triforce of Courage, he welded the polar opposite, the darkened Triforce of Fear, feeding into Zelda II and Mewtwo's subconsciousnesses. The realization came at them like a spear piercing through their hearts.

"So, it was YOU who set up everything and manipulated the Hero of Time, taking advantage of his inexperience with intimacy and his underdeveloped self, and bound his mind to yours. Even when you'd snap him out of his thrall, he'd still be like a dog to you and your people! Because YOU are the one that desires him the most, and taking advantage of his own morality." Mewtwo declared.

"But __WHY?!__" Zelda II screeched in protest.

"Because those that have no will nor hope, are easier to control! My dark Gerudo and Sheikah arts shall influence ALL!"

That leaved them a stunned silence that're too good for words.

She then gazed at her hapless, lovesick toy and cackled only a succubus knew how, "Hee-he-ha-ha-ha-ha! Now, my loyal minion! When I shall snap my twisted fingers..." she said as she bent them, "You will only remember me and my people, and become their servant..! To the Supreme mistress! As soon as I slay away these vermin..! I will take you two on with all my prowess... This is your reward for being such a nuisance!" As soon as she spat out the last, revolting word, she faced them with her glaring eyes as she spread out her arms, like the wings of a true goddess!

"This is... __This is unforgivable, Namira!__"

****A/N: I felt that after exploring the disturbing fanfic, The Gerudo Seduction Dance, I mentioned that it was out of sheer curiosity that felt like hornet stings as I was comparing to Chance's cockiness in Homeward Bound while he was hit by a porcupine. It was excruciating, disturbing, and it scarred me. Then, after days of remission, my best friend, Fanfictiondreamer, assured me that nightmares aren't real and that ideas can come to mind, even if they are terrifying, much as the carpenters described the Gerudo. And that only she can strongly and willfully decide on where these ideas would take her, almost like a lucid dream in which elements such as narrative, characters, and environments can be controlled by the individual who's fully aware that he/she is dreaming. As well as the following:****

****Awareness of the dream state (orientation), the capacity to make decisions, memory functions, self, the dream environment, the meaning of the dream, and concentration and focus.****

****Plus, I kinda see the song "Let's Go Deeper" by MC Hammer be played when Sandslash digs into the massive sandy pit, kind of like in that Pokemon Stadium mini game involving its pre-evolved form. It almost reminds me of that tumultous section in Super Mario Bros. 2 where you gotta keep digging, almost endlessly, while avoiding those annoying spitting Shyguys!****

****Also, I've been wanting to use the song "Chimney on Her" by The Tamperer, BEFORE the song Can You Feel It! But I was never sure when, until those battles ensued; kind of makes sense when you think about it, really. This is a revenge fic, after all.****

****So, that's all I got in a nutshell. Stay tuned for the grand finale!****


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The circular arena was designed much as a spiraling hypnotic symbol, starting from the epicenter, then expanding throughout her love and slave-making turf. Namira still resumed her belly dance, with her navel jewel literally igniting, never holding back her grotesque abilities. At first, both Mewtwo and Zelda II had been petrified, knowing there was no promise of survival, deteriorating their wills to fight, and presumably make Link reanimate himself in order to assassinate them in cold blood in the real world! Nothing was holding Namira back now!

Then, something came to the frightened female. Bracing herself for the worst, she took out the longsword that she materialized into herself. Knowing that she had it, she slowly took it out from her back scabbard with her Hero's Shield. It was no wonder Namira was hard to resist as her golden eyes were glued onto her. As she swung her sword to the side, it began to glow in a turquoise, plasma-like light, then momentarily churned to mandarin. With blood, rage, and a great deal of courage rushing through her right arm, she spun her weapon.

"Huyah!"

The impact sliced Namira deep within her navel cavity, revealing a heavy-flowing gash! Oozing with blood like a little cascade, the corrupt Goddess looked down upon it, and was stunned while she touched it, her hand saturated in crimson.

"It's time for your demise..!"

She levitated from the massive, middle platform. Then she metamorphized into a larger form. As the light diminished, what followed was the growth of her intact chest, her cascading red hair with an elaborate, spiky power helmet complete with beads and a huge red hole at the epicenter, a massive black robe that looked similar to an Iron Knuckle, and several rows of protruding, draco-like wings.

Namira was skilled with her lethal scimitars, which caused her critical damage, even her own slick jump attacks. And her navel and red jewel ignited, which Zelda II glowed her Longsword after attaching to it with the Longshot, then spun twice. Though she wasn't as agile nor as flexible nor coordinated as her attacker. On top of that, Namira kept on soaring over the arena, making her out of reach, as well as firing very lethal spheres of electricity, similar to Phantom Ganon's but twice as large. Zelda II had an advantage deflecting her attacks, which caused Namira to fall and allow her to swipe her several times with her blade. That was until she rose again either repeating the process, or closing in on her with her sharp swordplay. Mewtwo participated with his Barrier and Psycho Cut, though his telekinesis was still negated by the immense darkness.

At the heat of battle, Mewtwo, with his Barrier, covered his friend, enduring the lethal blow.

"Urraaagh...!"

He crouched and his trembling right hand failed to keep him up. He fell to his side and laid on his back, his breathing shallow. Namira fired again, directly hitting Zelda II by only an inch. Licking its lethal plasma, the heroine collapsed, her endurance failing her, paralyzed with excruciating pain.

Namira's hand illuminated once more without any kind of relent.

Then, she was pierced through her back by an arrow that was glowing with a heavenly, golden might. Looking at the hefty damage done, she noticed it was the sacred Light Arrow! Scowling at the sight, she struggled to rip the dart out, while Zelda II hardly noticed the one who stunned Namira.

"You. Traitor..!"

Zelda II tried to comprehend what she said, but she only noticed a body leaning over her, offering her a hand. Too weak, she groaned with the immense sting. With a cooling breeze coursing through her, Zelda II noticed her body was healing rather quickly. There was actually a golden glow from a triangle at the back of his left hand. Could this...stranger be the one who saved her?

Slowly, she looked up and saw...

"Link..!" she gasped in astonishment. He simply let out a small grin and a nod in affirmation. She took his offered hand and he pulled her up. With his Triforce of Courage illuminating from the back of his left hand, she knew Namira was no longer in control of his fragile mind, nor his heart. She tightly embraced him in her arms, and he did the same but in a more fishy grip. "Link..! It truly is you..!"

"I'm alright, Zelda..!"

He soon broke away and laid his broad hands on her shoulders, helping her maintain her focus. Together, they faced their assailant.

"Link...Do not be tempted by her again." she spoke in an earnest manner, though her constricted throat failed her.

"I won't, this time."

"Or so you will, with this..!"

They looked toward Namira within the shadows, hissing at them as she rotated her nearly-mended navel. Zelda II thought Link would be mesmerized by the ritual once more, as she was illuminating her palms, preparing to fire at the meddling insect.

The newbie immediately covered Link and performed her stunt, pointing out her sword and holding the hilt tightly as it glowed turquoise to mandarin. She tiptoed toward her target, and was about to unleash all the pent-up fury that she had. But Link stuck out his right hand, holding her back. He shook his head, then followed her move. Over the unnatural noises from their blades phasing and Namira's building energy, he demanded her to wait.

Namira threw her energy sphere encased in a 50-foot radius. She threw it with both hands and the devastating force loomed toward them in such an incredible velocity!

"NOW, ZELDA!"

It was just inches away before the two swordsmen spun their blades, the vortex almost like a tornado, deflecting the shot back at Namira! As the blinding essence dissipated from her scorched body, she dropped to her knees.

Then, she charged straight toward her enemy, the one that had been influencing her best friends and LInk's lost Hylian race for decades! With such blind hatred, she kept on slicing and dicing her navel, so much so that pieces of skin flew off like she was being caned, her chest was flowing with blood. Namira's temple had been utterly destroyed, her jewel popped out of her like a wine bottle's cork, the button was also protruding blood, and power was finally fading before her. ...And oddly enough, so was the nightmare as shadows crept in, covering more of the arena toward the center!

"How can I lose..? To three mere mortals..? I am the Goddess of the Sands. My powers, gone... My worship was never strong enough..." Namira fixed her eyes on her main assailant and pointed him out. "You... Do not think this is the end. I will be resurrected soon... I will smite your descendants, Hero, as well as yours, sloven..! Next time, young Hylian...it is on you..!"

"Heh. As if I've never heard that before." Zelda II snapped back with her hands on her hips, recalling what Ganondorf threatened to do as he was being exiled to the Sacred Realm. Still, she wondered how and why Namira wasn't as powerful as she seemed. Or rather, this was all still just a dream...

"With the Triforce of Courage, no longer shrouded in darkness, I was able to finally resist her seduction." He sulked as he confessed the feelings from his heart, "I... My own mind was nothing more than an empty husk. I no longer had any mental strength to cope. I was always so saddened, so lost, hardly feeling that I had a purpose after I was to be sent back seven years.

"I know I have friends who encourage and support me. But...I was easily tempted by Namira, and out of curiousity, I felt intrigued. I...I let you all down, I let myself down. Especially you, Zelda II..!"

She didn't have any words to say for his reassurance.

"Namira knew who I was. I'm certain she has watched me from below the sacred seal, perhaps when I was first called the Hero of Time. Using my hurting heart, I..." Tears began to build in his shame. "I couldn't resist her. She knew from there what my weaknesses were. I could never resist her after that, so racked by guilt, and regret."

He struggled to raise his head, facing the Goddess' demise. "But those days are behind me now..! My heart is my own. I am not alone!"

With that, Namira's body dematerialized into the dark void, never to be seen nor heard ever again.

Before they had the chance to celebrate their glorious victory, Link and Zelda II ran to Mewtwo's side. He crouched next to him, while she sat beside his other side.

The Genetic Pokémon coughed harshly, "You have done well, Hero of Time, you too, my dear friend. We never would have overthrown Namira if it wasn't for your incredible camaraderie. You must go, humans."

"No..." she cried. "We can't go without you. You...you can't die." She burst into tears and buried her face onto Mewtwo's short, rough fur. His weak hand covered over her.

"It's...it's better this way. Let this nightmare end... Let your misery end."

"No, Mewtwo..." Link was at a loss for words and remained silent as he watched his closest Pokémon friend fade away.

An epiphany hit the warrior as he dug through his green tunic. He scrummaged through his pockets until his digits brushed onto something solid, flat, and light. He drew out a bottle and inside was a bright red substance moving inside. He popped open the slippery top and shook out the content. The organism let out a soothing noise as it swarmed around the lifeless feline. After it did for several times, it disappeared into the floor. Then, Mewtwo's paw started to tremble.

As did Zelda II's. She gasped, his body rose up, and his eyes cleared up just as his head. "Zelda..? Link?" All he did was smile, his indigo eyes sparkling like Zora's River. Zelda, however, just dove into his chest and buried her head, shedding warm, happy tears. Mewtwo hesitated, then embraced her, while Link caressed his paw. Only he and the Psychic powerhouse noticed the Courage piece was capable of healing others done by a prayer, and with that portion of it made by Farore to create life, he was able to overcome his impulses and cure his comrades. They were the only ones that felt themselves ascend then fade into the light.

* * *

In the hidden, abandoned brothel cell in the waking world, Nabooru and Mewtwo both watched Link warily in lotus positions. He was laying on his back, motionless, and his head rested on a thick pillow keeping it aloft. The Genetic Pokémon monitored his thought patterns closely using his own telepathy, and so far they were slow but seemed to have most of the curse dissipating. However, his mind hadn't erased all the residue yet. Same thing as the Sage of Spirit sensed his heart still having the dark impulses resonating.

There was a groan from deep inside his throat, and he gradually opened his eyes. His irises were the same, normal shade of indigo, and his pupils were no longer dilated. Though Nabooru advised for Link to wait for the side effects to wear off within a few hours, otherwise his eyes could be irritated to the harsh sunlight and the sands reflecting it.

As Link slowly adjusted, he gradually saw the faces of his old friends, the Gerudo and the Psychic mentor. His head swam for a bit as he rose, with Nabooru holding him steady. "Looks like you're coming around."

"Nabooru..?"

"Yes, but he isn't whole yet." Mewtwo's voice boomed. "It should take a few days before he's completely sharp again. But until then, much like the Spirit Temple, he needs to be renovated."

"The Spirit Temple?" Mewtwo and Nabooru were keeping his wandering at bay as they headed out of the hellhole that should never exist.

She sulked as she sighed. "We... We have some cleaning up to do, kid. To think we were worshipping a false deity, and being converted to the Goddess of the Sands that has deceived, manipulated and insulted my people, as were the Hylians..." Her face was filled with regret. Then she instantly turned to determination. "We shall tear down all the statues and vanish all the markings that resemble the corruptive Namira. And perhaps find a newer faith."

"Why don't you worship our deities. Din, Nayru, Farore, and Hylia?"

"Thanks, kid, but... We Gerudo don't look very kindly at Hylian culture. Although we should convert to another religion to bless our people, as well as this village and our sacred oasis."

Mewtwo wanted to suggest Arceus, but he shrugged off the idea. His face turned with his concern. "Link. I must restore your heart and mind so they could be in balance. But, it would require your strength to make it erase the sins of Namira."

For once he smirked. "Heh, I would be more than happy to rid all of it."

Mewtwo nodded, "Alright, come, sit." He offered him to perch on one of the nearby crates at the perimeter of the Fortress. "You must reflect upon yourself, focus on your victories and what is most valuable to you. I will help eradicate Namira's residue from your mind with my Amnesia, though it would also cause some Confusion until it clears, like a levy breaking in your mind. Remain still, and while we would always remember, these past events are best forgotten to permanently resist the Gerudos' charm. Are you ready?" The warrior nodded.

He laid a strong paw on Link's forehead as they both closed their eyes. There were some pangs inside his head, but nothing severe. He felt himself being lifted from the burden. It only took a few minutes to complete the procedure. He felt the sensation like as if he woke up from a refreshing nap.

"Awaken, Link." He did at his command.

"How is he, Mewtwo?" Nabooru queried. He stopped for a moment.

"He is clean, Nabooru. He's now his normal self, and his heart and mind are pure. As the true Hero of Time, just as he should be." he replied with enthusiasm.

The Hylian grinned, "Thank you, old friend."

"My pleasure."

The warrior gasped, "Where's Zelda, and Zelda II?! Are they..?"

"They are fine, Link. I will take you to them. But first..." He spread out his arms, and from the inside and distant reaches of the Fortress, it glowed in a soft white light for a few moments. He then motioned for Link and Nabooru to hold onto his outstretched paws. Mewtwo teleported within a flash of cerulean light, leaving some glittering behind as it swirled in the hot and humid desert wind.

* * *

There was a fresh updraft blowing against her face. Zelda II gradually woke up and saw the clear, mango sky. Leaves twirled in the air, the sun was setting, and the smell of cut grass directly hit her nostrils. Her eyes scanned her surroundings and then found Princess Zelda and Impa laying over her, both with grins pasted on their faces. She was perplexed that Mewtwo and Link weren't with them, and she had forgotten where they were to begin with.

"You have truely done it." The Sheikah praised. "I'd no idea that Namira would be defeated, with just the powers from within."

"Zelda, are you alright?" the lone monarch queried.

"I... I think so." Her mind was still in a daze. "Where...where's Mewtwo? Where's Link?"

"They went to Gerudo Valley, remember?"

"But, wasn't Link brainwashed by Namira?"

"Indeed, he was." Impa said. "He was in bondage within a cell. Nabooru sensed him on where he was, with Namira using his unconscious, powerless body and mind like a marionette."

"So...that's how he was-" Zelda II closed her eyes as she dropped her head.

"Do not worry, young one. Link and the others are safe, thanks to you, him, and Mewtwo."

At a moment's notice, there were a couple footsteps marching toward the three women. Though one pair of feet simply glided. Link, Nabooru, and Mewtwo made it back! Zelda II inhaled sharply and immediately ran and embraced the Hero of Time. He welcomed her with open arms, and pressed her just as much as she did. "Oh, Link! I can't believe it..! We are whole!" He even chuckled a little. Everyone's smiles grew, even the thick-hearted Pokémon.

"Zelda?" Impa interrupted the moment. "Do you have anything to say?"

The princess looked at him as he broke away. He made a slight bow to her. "Zelda... I'm so sorry." His eyes were giving away a heart-breaking complexion. He could've sworn he was reflected in her eyes, as well as Zelda's in his. "Can you ever forgive me?"

She sighed deeply while she relinquished her upset. She knew within her spirit that Link was himself again, no longer tied to Namira, and has his own strong, normal will. They stood a few inches away from each other, and gazed into their eyes. Their faces grew closer until their exhales from their noses met. They each closed their eyes as they brushed their lips, holding the backs of their necks close. This actually thawed the impenetrable ice in their hearts; this was truly what the Hylians wanted, to have each other in their warm, secure arms.

Impa, however, was a little strict if they should involve their bosoms.

Link's eyes widened, "But.." His head dropped. "I thought you wanted me to..." He could hardly finish that sentence. He knew even before the heart-wrenching ordeal that he must follow her wishes, to go back seven, long years, losing his true love forever.

"Is that...what you want to do, Link?"

He hesitated for a few moments before he knew the answer, "My heart...belongs by your side." Their arms intertwined, holding each other close.

"And that means..?"

"Yes, I found my own place in time. I'm home. Where I'm supposed to be, the way I'm supposed to be."

"Then, yes. You can stay."

Both Mewtwo and Impa subtly cheered. "We're gonna stay!" Zelda II exclaimed with as much glee as a happy, go-lucky Garbodor in toxic waste. In addition,the princesss, or rather the Queen, decreed that the Trainer and her comrades should become Hyrule's new Royal Guard. She hopes to find more willing and able human candidates for the job as well.

With Link's heart and mind at peace, with both of Zeldas' nightmares quenched, and with Namira forever perished, the quintet couldn't possibly be anymore happier! He then for once let out a warm smile, as his heart also warmed. He said to himself, "I know now. I'm not alone. Not anymore." The Hylian and the princess went through the Hyrule Castle entryway, holding hands.

As Link sealed his fate in the future, there was a paradoxical way to make it permanent. Zelda II and Mewtwo had decided to seek out the fantastical forest Pokémon, Celebi. And because he was capable of time travel, as well as guiding Link, Zelda II, and others forward and back through time's flow, he was the perfect candidate to prevent the Master Sword from taking everyone back seven years. While evil's bane rested idly within the Pedestal of Time, it was thanks to Serebi that literally sealed the deal, never letting time be manipulated nor traversed in between every paradox ever again, as he just soared and sprinkled the stone using partially his own essence. He does, after all, represent a bright, shiny future, especially for all of Hyrule now that it's saved once again. And only appearing in peaceful times, he was able to return the favor to the Hero of Time and his comrades for their valiant efforts.

After Celebi flew aloft, like the fairy, Navi, did, Link looked up in deep thought. "There will be a time to wield this sacred blade again. When darkness will rule over, the blade of evil's bane will be waiting. I will be waiting..." With new peace of mind, Link proudly turned and stepped out of the soon enclosed Door of Time.

With their consent, they had also agreed to let Mewtwo clone the Gerudo, as well as the Sheikah, with a single strand of DNA; being a hair, a blood sample, or skin cells. He went to New Island and proceeded the task to which Hyrule's too primitive to do, as he uploaded the data. Soon, the shadow folk and desert dwellers would no longer worry about extinction, not even Impa being the last of her kind. It was certainly a FAR better way than having Link, and possibly Sheik, being used as a sex subject for the many Gerudo thieves.

Plus, Zelda II's hatred for the Gerudos dwindled little by little overtime, only thanks to Nabooru, though her mind was full of doubt since the tribeswomen would retaliate after the Goddess had fallen, as well as her seductive dance and brainwashing arts long and forgotten. But it was soon averted, courtesy of Mewtwo with his powerful Amnesia technique, as well as the deconstruction of the statues, brothels, and narcissitic markings located throughout the Colossus and beyond.

**Epilogue**

Back inside Dampe's hut, Zelda II was rearranging her belongings. Despite all of Namira's chaos, she nearly forgot one more task she always wanted to share with Link, as well as her Dark-Type team. At a place where even time was absorbed by the endless darkness, housing Hyrule's greed and hatred, to where he never got the chance to explore and conquer.

There were a few light taps on the door. Zelda II stepped over and held the knob with a hand quivering and sweating with nervousness and excitement. Link was definitely loaded for bear, or Moblins.

"Link." She was taken aback, he then smiled. "Are you ready..? This place is very treacherous, almost like the Gerudo Training Compound." There was a full quiver of arrows, a newly forged sword, and the Hylian Shield protruding from his back. And she handed her a pair of boots with golden wings etched on it's sides. He took them with pride, then declared as he drew out his blade and shield with determination.

"Let's go."

They walked out and before she played the Nocturne of Shadow on her Fairy Ocarina, she turned to Link who was already beneath the unreachable entrance.

Her voice was nearly caught in her throat, despite her prespiration. "Link..?"

"Huh..?"

She looked into his eyes that went from determination to somberness. This was something she really wanted to speak from her heart for a long time. "Listen, Link, um... If anything should happen between you and Zelda, and if things don't work out..." She hesitated. "Would you... Would you be willing to accept me if there ever should be a conflict? I would be more than happy to help you shield the burden." She barely laid a hand just beneath his shoulder. "I'll be there for you, always." Her eyes lightened up, as did his. He then shared her smile.

Once again, just like in the Temple of Time, he embraced her tightly and closely. "Of course. Believe me, Zelda, I'll appreciate that." There was no better place than to be in his affectionate arms. They both soon parted after several moments, and then they faced the precipice. She played that dreadful song and together, they were soon on their way into the forebode Shadow Temple.

****A/N: Oh MAN! I'm so damn relieved to be done with the creepypasta/revenge fic! This truly needed to be finished, especially from what I have been going through with those disturbances from the original material! I REALLY am so proud on how it turned out, and I wish this'd be my last M-rated fic; I always hated Lemons! And, ironically, I finished this even BEFORE the atrocious, sex-inducing fic had been completed! Yes, this is so grand! Wait till the author sees THIS!****

****Anyway, before I lose my head, I had to endure this alone; there were no collaborators this time. No one had any ideas for me when I needed help. I know people have their own lives and stories, but still, I was really let down by my own friends here...****

****Also, for the longest time, I was always on the debate for Link to hook up with. I do wanted it to be LinkxZelda, but it's often short-lived before/after another crisis. And in the series, their relationship has never been the forefront, nor taken seriously enough. I still feel scorned on what Zelda did, sending him back 7 years and later resulting him to be the Hero's Shade; that was just disgraceful on HER part! Ergh! So, ever since I was young, my mind came up with this dilemma on whether or not Link (as an adult) stick with Zelda II instead rather than just being partners in arms. So...I came up that if things don't work out, and OFTEN TIMES THEY DON'T!, then there's always her. Link needs someone to comfort him, even in all those dire, tough times; everyone needs someone to consult to.****

****And since Celebi was of course the Time Travel Pokémon, it was just the best fit for Link and everyone else stay within that time period as Link finally laid the Master Sword to rest. I think that he's FAR better than Palkia is, no lie!****

****I hope y'all enjoyed this creepypasta/revenge fic. I feel so vindicated, you have no idea! And I hope you all did feel the same way, too. So, take care, Zelda/Pokémon fans, and let's hope it'll be my first/last Lemon I'll EVER make! Definitely a tough, jagged pill to swallow, even the original material. Ikran Rider signing off!****

****And here are the Music Tracks:  
Temple (ALTTP)  
Ocarina of Time (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe)  
Temple of Time (OoT; Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe)  
Sheik's Theme (OoT; Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe)  
My Bedroom/Bedroom at Morning (Hey You, Pikachu!)  
Hello!/The Front Yard (Hey You, Pikachu!)  
Prairie Wind/Springleaf Field (Hey You, Pikachu!)  
Inside the Great Deku Tree (OoT; Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe)  
Part of the Ending Theme when Navi flies away  
Ganondorf's Theme (OoT)  
Enter Ganondorf (OoT)  
Kakariko Village 2 (Ocarina of Time 3D)  
Hyrule Field (Ocarina of Time 3D)  
Spirit Temple (Ocarina of Time 3D)  
Shadow Temple/Beneath the Well (OoT)  
Dreams (Pokémon: The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back)  
Chamber of Sages (OoT; Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe)  
Gerudo Valley (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe)  
Rossini: William Tell Overture: Final  
Battle End (Pokemon Stadium)  
Lon Lon Ranch (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe)  
House (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe)  
Majora's Theme (MM)  
Song of Storms (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe)  
Into Death Mountain Crater/Thieves' Hideout (OoT)  
Mephiles' Whisper (Sonic 06)  
Arabian Dance (The Nutcracker)****

****In case you're wondering of this number, allow me to explain: When I was a kid, I was actually in the Nutcracker school play, and my role was indeed small, since I was actually one of the three Arabians (at least I think it was 3...). Anyway, I thought this was one of the most beautiful, exotic things I've ever seen from that play, and the theme is just that. I guess, since it's in a desert, it reminds me of the Gerudo in some unique way. Also, I thought this would be a sensual piece when Link goes through his sorrow and Namira, using his empty heart, lures him into a diabolical trap.****

****Devastation (DBZ OST)  
Enter Zelda (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe)  
Great Fairy Fountain (Ocarina of Time)  
Strange House (Pokemon Black and White 2)  
Let's Go Deeper (MC Hammer)  
Chimney on Her (The Tamperer)  
Environmental Disquietude (Metroid: Fusion)  
FFIV Boss Theme (DS)  
Sages Bridge (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe)  
Boss Theme OoT English Dub (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe)  
Boss Defeated OoT English Dub (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe)  
Ocarina of Time (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe)  
Meet Zelda Again (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe)  
********End Credits OoT English Dub (Reorchestrated by Zelda Universe) though it's cut out till 2:38 to 4:30, then ends at 6:18.  
End Credits (OoT 3D)  
Total War (Pokémon anime; Kanto Saga)****


End file.
